


Sa Susunod na Habang Buhay

by immatricharight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Divorce, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immatricharight/pseuds/immatricharight
Summary: Ito ang kwento ng singer na si Baekhyun at songwriter na si Chanyeol. Childhood best friends that eventually became lovers. Five years na silang kasal nang biglang humiling si Baekhyun ng divorce.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 43
Kudos: 99
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Sa Susunod na Habang Buhay

**Author's Note:**

> Mabuhay! Sana magustuhan niyo ang kwentong ito. Pasensya na at napahaba, dahil bunga ito ng lockdown. Tulad ng love story ng ating mga bida, isang mahabang proseso ang pag-gawa ko nito (obvious ba sa haba). Masaya, dahil sa bawat parte, feeling ko nakapagbahagi ako ng maliit na parte ng buhay ko. 
> 
> Para sa mods, sana di kayo magsawa, dahil taon-taon kong inaabangan ito.  
> Para sa prompter, salamat. Masaya akong natagpuan ko to, sobrang nagenjoy akong isulat siya. Binuhos ko ang lahat ng emosyon ko para dito.  
> Para sa mga kaibigan kong miss na miss ko na, sana malapit na tayo magkita.  
> Para sa mga ChanBaek shippers, para sa atin ito. Sana patuloy tayong pakiligin ng dalawa.
> 
> At huli, para sa mga mambabasa, salamat sa suporta! Salamat sa pagbigay pansin sa aking kwento. Sana maenjoy niyo ang kwento. Samahan natin ang mga bida sa saya, lungkot at kirot.
> 
> Paumanhin sa mga inconsistencies sa spelling at grammar in Filipino. Sana maintindihan niyo parin ang nais kong sabihin.
> 
> Hingang malalim, heto na ang (Ikaw Pa Rin) Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay.

Madali nang dumilim ang paligid, at extra traffic na ang mga kalsada dahil sa mga midnight sales ng mga nagsisilakihang malls sa Metro Manila. Buti nalang may mga kumikinang na parol sa labas na nagaaliw sa singer na kanina pa bagot sa kotse dahil sa traffic.

Ngayon ang annual Christmas party ng _very exclusive_ barkada nila Baekhyun. Exclusive kasi apat lang sila, at baka bukas makalawa, mabawasan pa ng isa.

“Kuya naka-Waze ka ba? Wag mo paniwalaan yan please. Alam mo naman yung daan papunta dun sa usual hangout place namin diba? Diskartehan mo nalang sa shortcuts. Naririnig ko na kasing binubungangaan ako ni Jongdae pag-mahuli ako.” Medyo pareklamong sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanyang road manager na nagmamaneho ngayon. Di naman siya masungit, pero ramdam sa boses ang pagkapagod dahil galing siya sa isang out of town gig. Long drive kaya parang halos 8 oras na siya nakaupo sa kotse. Kung nasa eroplano siya malamang nasa Hawaii or Australia na siya sa tagal ng biyahe.

“Ay, B naman, pati ba naman sa Waze may trust issues ka? Hindi ang Waze ang kalaban dito, yung traffic. And besides, magpa-Pasko naman, kaya hayaan mo nang magpakasaya ang tao sa labas. Ikaw lang naman ata ang hindi nakakaramdam nito e?”

_Anong hindi? Ramdam na ramdam ko nga e! Wala na atang mas lalamig pa sa Pasko ng taong di naman makasama ng matagal ang best friend niya._

Nakasandal ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa bintana ng kanyang customized Starex van, tinted kaya di naman siya makikita sa labas. Ang dami nang nangangaroling na mga bata, pinagmamasdan niya ang mga taong feel na feel ang Christmas spirit (na wala siya).

Gustuhin man niyang magcancel sa gabing iyon, hindi niya magawa dahil ito lang ang tanging common free time nilang apat. Nakakatawa dahil yung isa niyang kabarkada, di naman dapat iba ang oras sa kanya pero parang ang layo-layo nito bigla…

Papikit na ito para di na humaba ang diskusyon with his manager nang tumunog ang kanyang iPhone. Unang ring pa lang, sinagot na niya.

“‘Ta, san ka na?”

Nagbuntong hininga ang singer dahil di man niya aminin, pero kanina pa niya inaantay ang tawag na ito.

“Uh, sandali” tumingin-tingin siya sa labas para masilayan niya kung asang banda na sila. “Tanaw ko na ang SM North. Mga 45 minutes pa siguro? Sana walang traffic paglampas ng Cubao para maka-shortcut kami at maabutan ko pang naghahain ng pagkain si Jongdae.”

“Okay, ano kasi, andito na kasi ako" rinig ang paghesitate ng kausap. Halatang nangangapa sa sitwasyon. Para bang first time nila mag-usap, _ano ‘to first date at naghihiyaan?_

"Gamit ko si Peri, kitain ko kayo sa bandang Cubao, para mas mabilis. Dala ko rin yung helmet mo, malamig na naman ang hangin din at alam kong nabuburaot ka na diyan sa haba ng biniyahe niyo.”

Si Periwinkle ang scooter ni Chanyeol. Nagtatalo kasi sila kung ano bang kulay ito nung binili nila. Aqua daw sabi ni Chanyeol, si Baekhyun naman, Turquoise. Kaya para walang away, they opted for Periwinkle kahit di naman yun ang tamang shade ng blue nito. May jeep din sila, oo, conjugal property, Chartreuse ang pangalan. Complicated na naman ang tawag kasi gusto ni Baekyun ng mint green na kotse, pero si Chanyeol ay moss green ang napili dahil ayaw na niya ipacustomize pa ito. Mahal na nga, ipapacustomize pa, wala na silang budget.

“Hmmmmm” lang ang nasagot ni Baek, nagiisip pa siya kung papayag siya o hindi.

“Hindi ba uulan?”

“Mahangin lang, nagcheck ako ng weather forecast, di uulan tonight. So ano, alis na ba ako dito?”

“Wag muna 'Ta. Text kita kung aalis ka na. Para di ka rin masyado mag antay.”

“Okay, dun sa Caltex sa Cubao ha?”

“Sige, sabihan ko si Kuya Myeon.”

Kahit naman hindi sabihin, alam na agad ng road manager ni Baekhyun kung sino ang nasa kabilang linya. Para narin kasi niyang nakababatang-kapatid ang mina-manage na artist. Siya kasi ang nakadiscover dito noong Youtube days palang ni Baekhyun. Siya din mismo ang kumausap dito at nagdala sa music label ng pamilya nila.

Kung nagtataka kayo bakit hindi boss si Junmyeon ay dahil gusto ng kanyang ama na malaman niya ang trabaho simula sa pinakamababa bago ipasa ang ang pamumuno ng kompanya.

Kaya nang unti-unting nagkapangalan si Baekhyun ay sobrang proud si Junmyeon dahil sabay silang nakilala at natuto sa music industry. Ngunit kahit sabihin niyang close sila ng kanyang alagang singer, ayaw parin niyang manghimasok sa personal na buhay nito. Alam niyang may bumabagabag sa isip nito dahil puro buntong hininga ang ginawa pagkababa ng telepono.

“Si Chanyeol?” simpleng tanong pero ang daming gustong isagot ni Baekhyun.

_“Oo si Chanyeol, yung asawa kong matagal ko nang di nakakausap._

_Yung best friend kong pinakasalan ko pero parang hindi na niya ako pinapahalagahan._

_Yung taong gusto kong kapitan pero kailangan ko nang bitawan."_

“Opo Kuya, kitain daw niya tayo sa Caltex sa may Cubao. Magscooter na kami papunta sa party namin.”

“Ah, dala niya si Chart?” Di niya kasi masabi-sabi ang Chartreuse kaya Chart nalang daw. Napaka-arte naman kasi nilang dalawa. Pero pinanindigan na nalang nila para may ka-partner din si Peri.

“Si Peri po. Takot ko lang talaga kay Jongdae kaya pumayag nako.”

Naisip ni Junmyeon na ito na ang tamang panahon para magtanong siya. “Ano namang masamang sunduin ka ng asawa mo? Last time I checked, alam naman ng public na mag-asawa kayo, so bakit hesitant ka?”

At nakuha narin ni Junmyeong ang kanina pang palaisipan sa kanya, sa pamamagitan ng pagtungo ni Baekhyun. Di nakalampas sa pagtingin niya sa salamin ang malungkot at nagluluhang mga mata ni Baekhyun.

Awa ng diyos, nakarating sila ng alas-siyete sa restaurant ni Jongdae. 7:30 ang usapan, kaya may oras pa sila para mag-usap dalawa. Pagkababa ng scooter, tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang helmet at iniabot ito sa kakababa palang na si Chanyeol. Habang inaantay ng singer ayusin ng asawa ang pag pagpark kay Peri, nagsalita ito “‘Ta, sabihin na natin sa kanila ngayon.”

Napaismid si Chanyeol at hinalukipkip ang braso, “question ba yan o statement?" Nirolyohan lang siya ng mata ni Baekhyun dahil ayaw niyang makipag-away ngayon. Pagod siya. Pagod na siya.

“Sinta, this is Jongdae and Minseok we're talking about, di na sila ibang tao. At least it’s a start? Bago natin sabihin sa parents at family natin? PLEASE?” sabay puppy eyes. Alam ni Baekhyun na hindi makakainhindi ang asawa pag ginawa niya yun.

“Ikaw bahala, basta you do the talking. For sure maraming tanong si Jongdae pero ayokong sa akin manggaling. I’ll be there but it’s all on you.” Pinagdilatan ng mata ni Chanyeol ang singer at pagkatapos ay nauna nang pumasok sa restaurant.

Sa pagkakatanda nila ay binu-bully ni Jongdae si Minseok noong bata pa lang sila. Mas matanda ng dalawang taon si Minseok at Grade 4 si Jongdae. Magka-busmate sila at inis na inis si Jongdae dito dahil laging pinapaupo ni Minseok ang bag sa upuan. Dahil bata palang bruha na, hinuhulog ni Jongdae ang backpack sa sahig ng bus, kesyo daw di naman binabayaran ang pag-upo ng bag at ayaw niyang nasisiksik siya pag nakaupo.

Si Jongdae naman ay kapitbahay ni Baekhyun. Di sila parehas ng school pero halos magkadugtong na ang kanilang bituka. Paano ba naman, pagkababa ng bus mula school, lapag lang ng bag, tanggal ng polo, sapatos at medyas, at tatakbo na ang isa sa bahay ng kaibigan.

Bata palang, alam na nilang magkakasama sila habang buhay bilang best friends.

Si Chanyeol dumating sa buhay nila noong Grade 7 si Minseok. Parehas silang member ng chorale, pero si Chanyeol di lang siya alto, designated pianist o guitarist din pag wala ang kanilang club moderator.

Isang araw ginabi ang chorale practice dahil nalalapit na ang competition na kanilang sasalihan. Walang susundo kay Chanyeol kaya sumabay na ito sa last trip ng school bus nila Minseok at Jongdae. Doon sila bababa lahat kila Jongdae dahil birthday ng mama niya at imbitado sila.

Paparating palang sa street nila Jongdae ay tanaw na ang naka-pamewang na si Baekyun. Yun pala’y kanina pa ito nag-aantay kila Jongdae dahil usapan nila 6 ang kainan, pero dahil inantay pa ang chorale, kaya halos 7 na ito nakarating sa bahay.

Magpapakita pa dapat ng tampo si Baekhyun pero nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin. Dahil nang tumigil ang school bus at lumabas ang isang matangkad, payat na nakasalamin at medyo kulot na lalaki. _Hala, di si Jongdae to!_ Natameme siya bigla at napaurong sa gilid ng kalsada.

Tapos na silang kumain at ilang beses nang nahuli ni Jongdae at Minseok na kanina pa nagnanakaw ng tingin si Baekhyun sa kasama nila. Ngayon lang ata napipi ng ganto ang madaldal na kaibigan.

Pagkatapos ng school year na 'yon, nagpalipat si Baekhyun at nagkasama-sama na sila sa isang high school. Hindi alam kung sino ang unang nagka-crush kanino, pero nang tumagal, nasanay na ang lahat na kung may Minseok, may Jongdae, at kung may Chanyeol, may Baekhyun.

xxx

High School Graduation noon, binigyan ng isang red rose ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Walang sabi-sabi, basta inabot lang. Kinagabihan, bilang thank you, binigyan niya ito ng isang kiss sa pisngi. Doon nagsimula ang tawagang _Sinta._ Wala silang label, pero may term of endearment. Tamang landian lang, ganyan.

Officially naging sila nung nagsimulang makilala si Baekhyun sa Youtube as a cover artist. 18 sila noon, at second year college. Katuwaan lang nung una dahil ang tagal ng summer vacation nila bago mag-college, kaya sinubukan niyang magpost. Siya ang kumakanta, pero si Chanyeol ang gumagawa ng areglo ng mga kanta.

Dumadami na kasi ang fans ni Baekhyun at hindi natutuwa si Chanyeol na may kahati na siya ng atensyon. Tingin niya mas kinikilig pa ang unofficial jowa sa mga avid subscribers at commenters nito.

Okay naman silang walang label. Nagtagal naman silang dalawang taon na ganun pero nung lumawak na ang mundo ni Baekhyun at maraming nagkakagusto sa kanya (hindi nalang online, dahil nagpopost narin siya ng vlogs kaya naging influencer narin siya). Natakot si Chanyeol kaya noong birthday niya nung taong iyon, hiningi niyang regalo ang matamis na oo ni singer, Youtuber, influencer - Baekhyun Byun. _Madaya ‘tong si Chanyeol, walang ligaw pero gusto na agad sagutin?_ Di naman nagpabebe pa si Baekhyun dahil alam niyang marami na rin siyang pagkukulang sa kanilang “ _relasyon”_ at gusto niyang bumawi para sa mga oras na mas inuna niya ang kanyang Youtube career.

xxx

Inaayos ni Jongdae ang mga handa nang nagulat siya sa pagbukas ng pinto ng restaurant. Naglalakad na parang may susugurin si Chanyeol at ano yun? Parang nakakunot ang mga mata.

Alam ng lahat na soft-hearted ang lalaking ito at bihirang magpakita ng galit o inis. Kung lukot ang mukha, malamang ay may pinagdadaanan ito. Di kaya magalit o magsungit ni Chanyeol, marunong lang ito magtampo. Di alam ng magnobyong si Minseok at Jongdae ang dapat ireact. Si Chanyeol biglang umupo sa tabi ni Minseok, at kaharap niya si Jongdae. _Patay, Christmas Party pero may away?_

Pagkadating ni Baekhyun, ibang-iba naman ang aura nito sa asawa. _Hay, itong magkasintahang 'to talaga._

“Hi guys! Merry Christmas!!! Sorry pinauna ko na via Grab yung mga regalo namin. Di niyo pa naman nabuksan diba?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

_Ano ‘to? Pwede na rin talagang artista 'tong si Baekhyun. Parang walang eksenang ginawa ang asawa niya pagpasok dito ah,_ pag iisip ni Jongdae.

Nagpatuloy ang mini salu-salo nila at bigayan ng mga regalo. Huling iniabot ni Baekhyun ang isang envelope na naka-address para sa magnobyong may ari ng restaurant. “I’ve known you since we were kids and look where we are now! Noon pa lang, alam ko nang type mo ‘tong si Kuya, kasi lagi mo siyang pinagttripan." Gumaan na ang mood dahil nagtatawanan na ang magkakaibigan.

“Buti di mo to napaiyak noon, Dae?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Anong hindi!!! Ilang beses kong nakita sa likod ng gym si Kuya, nagpupunas ng luha kasi may ginawa si Jongdae sa kanya” sagot ni Chanyeol.

Napapangisi nalang si Minseok habang si Jongdae ay tinatakpan ang mukha sa kahihiyan.

“I think back then, I already knew na handa kong saluhin lahat ng pananakit at pangbubully ni Dae, kasi gusto ko siyang makasama for a very long time” sabay nagtinginan ang soon to be married couple.

Natigilan naman si Baekhyun at Chanyeol na kanina lang ay pinagtitripan nila ang batang bully na si Jongdae. Nawala ang ngiti ni Baekhyun at biglang nagclear ng throat si Chanyeol. _Bakit biglang ang awkward?_

Pagkatapos ng ilang awkward moments, ay biglang idinagdag ni Jongdae na kaya lang din naman sila nagkalakas loob mag-aminan ay dahil nainspire sila sa pagmamahalan nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun. _Ayan ngumisi si Chanyeol na di mo alam kung pinipilit lang kasi gusto niya talagang umiyak o baka masakit ang tiyan._

It was Baekhyun's turn to clear his throat at tumungo. Para bang nahihiya sa susunod na sasabihin. “Actually, we have something to say.”

Kinakabahan si Chanyeol kasi pagkatapos ng ilang linggo, ngayon lang ulit sila nagkita ng kanyang asawa at sasabihin na nila ang napagusapan halos ilang linggong nakalipas. Sharing it to other people makes it real. Hindi lang siya topic na napagusapan ng mag-asawa isang gabi at lilipas din. Telling it to people that care for you means its final, at hindi na mababago ito.

Isang lunok. Pinipigilan maluha ni Chanyeol.

Huminga siya ng malalim at tinignan si Baekhyun.

Yun lang pala ang hudyat na inaantay ng singer para magsalita.

“We decided to divorce... BUT we’ll still be the best of friends” sabay kuha sa kamay ni Chanyeol para pagkuhanan ng lakas habang nagaantay ng reaksyon mula sa dalawang kaibigan.

“We?” tanong ni Jongdae sabay tingin kay Chanyeol. Alam niyang hindi ito mutual decision kaya umiwas agad ito ng tingin.

“Chanyeol, may say ka ba talaga sa desisyong ito?” Best friend ni Baekhyun si Jongdae at kung may tao mang kayang away-awayin ito, si Jongdae yun dahil mas kilala nito ang best friend inside and out.

“Yup, we agreed" sabay bigay ng matipid na ngiti. Talk less, smile more. Less pain, less questions.

“E tangina naglolokohan lang tayo dito. So Baekhyun, pag pagod na, divorce nalang, ganun ba yun?” Tumayo si Jongdae sa harap ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun saw this coming. Kung may violent reaction man, paniguradong kay Jongdae ito manggagaling. Pero tatanggapin niya. Hinanda na niya ang sarili niya para sa araw na ito.

_E best friends parin naman kami e, Chanyeol agreed._ Gustong ipagtanggol ni Baekhyun and desisyon niya sa kaibigan pero hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang hawak sa kamay niya. Nakita rin niyang nagmamakaawa ang mga mata ni Kuya Minseok kaya minabuti niyang umalis nalang.

“Sorry guys, habulin ko lang si ‘Ta. Nakascooter lang kami, baka may makakita sa kanya sa labas” nagmamadaling sinabi ni Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan. Habang kinukuha ang mga gamit, hinawakan siya sa braso ni Minseok, napaharap siya dito at natigilan sa tinanong sa kanya. “Paano ka na?”

_Paano mabubuhay mag-isa?_

_Paano na ang mga bukas nilang matagal na niyang naplano?_

_Paano ang puso niyang sobrang nasasaktan?_

“Wag muna ngayon kuya, tawagan kita soon, okay?” sabay yakap ng mahigpit kay Minseok.

Si Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang definition ng relationship goals. They are complete opposites but never clash. On the outside, everyone thinks they’re meant to be kasi they complement each other. Ang hindi nila alam, sa relasyon nila, laging mayroong nag-gi-give way. Si Baekhyun ang mahilig mag micromanage, at kahit sobrang busy sa trabaho, he keeps everything in check. Lalo na’t nasa bahay nila ang studio ng asawang song writer. Si Chanyeol naman, laging looking ahead at introspective. He always thinks of the bigger picture when making decisions. Kaya pag si Baekhyun, na sobrang up tight and wants to be in control of everything, siya yung nagsslow down and very patient na ieexplain ang possible outcomes sa mangyayari.

Si Chanyeol yung tipong gagawa ng plan A, B, C, D, E pero in the end kung alam niyang hindi matutuwa si Baekhyun dito ay bibigay din ito sa gusto ng asawa.

_Wala e, mahal niya._

Kaya nang hilingin nito isang gabi na bumalik nalang sila as best friends, walang nagawa si Chanyeol kung hindi ang pumayag. He knew it was possible, but he didn’t see it coming.

xxx

It was a few months after Baekhyun officially called it quits. Can't really say "they" kasi hello? Si Baekhyun lang naman ang nagdesisyon. Tanging pagtango lang ang naiambag ni Chanyeol.

Akalain mo yun, sa ilang taong ginugol ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, natapos lang sa isang pagtango?

They don't celebrate Valentine's, kasi ayaw ni Baekhyun. Wag daw sunod sa uso. Ayaw din niyang masyadong makipag PDA kasi nga sikat siyang singer. Kahit alam naman ng buong Pilipinas at Youtube subscribers niya around the world na sila, (thanks to Chanyeol's songs at ang mga kwento behind it), Baekhyun wanted a low key relationship. Low key ha, hindi low maintenance.

Isipin nalang natin na normal na araw ang February 14, gayahin natin ang mga bida sa kwentong ito na di pinapansin ang extra-mushy, very romantic feel ng paligid.

To Baekhyun it was just a simple "pasundo ako" from the songwriter, pero di niya alam na nagplano pala ng isang simpleng Valentine's day celebration si Chanyeol. Uulitin ko lang, hiwalay na sila bilang mag asawa nito ha, pero dahil magbest friends parin, technically, Chanyeol still gets all the privilege except for calling Baekhyun his husband.

Paakyat na si Baekhyun sa recording company kung saan nagtatrabaho ngayon si Chanyeol. Busy siya sa pagtetext hanggang umabot siya sa floor kung saan ang recording studio. Sanay na siya dito, marami na siyang kantang narecord dito, at marami na rin silang nagawa ni Chanyeol, maliban sa mga kanta… *wink wink*

Nakasalubong niya ang kaibigang producer na si Yixing, ngumiti siya agad at bago pa siya magtanong ay pinangunahang siya nito "andun ang Sinta mo sa rooftop, nagyoyosi."

Oo nga pala, si Jongdae at Minseok palang ang may alam. At ang manager niyang si Junmyeon. All else, di pa alam na wala nang sila.

Pag akyat ng singer sa roof top, ay nakita niyang nakasetup ang organ at mic. "Sinong may gig, 'Ta?"

Napatingin naman si Chanyeol na busy mag ayos ng upuan para makumpleto ang 'gig' setup.

"Kanina ka pa?" tanong niya habang patuloy na nagaayos.

Umiling naman si Baekhyun at naglakad papalapit sa mas matangkad upang yapusin ito. _Okay pa namang maghug diba? Even friends do this. Paano pa sila, mag bestfriends._

"So ano nga to? Wala namang usapang may shoot tayo for a new Youtube video today ah?" nakatingala si Baekhyun at nakapout habang nakakulong parin sa bisig ni Chanyeol.

Natawa naman ang songwriter. Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagdagundong ng dibdib nito. Nanatili silang magkayapos ng ilan pang minuto, para silang nagsslow dance sa saliw ng ingay ng kapaligiran.

"Upo ka diyan sa couch. May nagawa kasi akong kanta. E gusto ko ikaw unang makarinig. Di ako makaantay makauwi kaya pinapunta na kita dito. Hehehe" sabay pakita ng cute niyang dimples na nakakadagdag ng pogi points niya.

xxx

May isang araw noong college sila, sobrang inis ni Baekhyun kasi biglaang nahila si Chanyeol bilang drummer sa isang school presentation. Okay lang nung una e, kasi hello? Sino ba naman ang makakapuna kay Chanyeol sa likod. Malaki yung auditorium so di mapapansin ng mga tao sa likod at sa taas ang boyfriend niya.

Yun ang akala niya.

Di pa sapat na may malaking screens pala sa dalawang tabi ng stage, nabigyan pa ng drum solo ang jowa niya.

Kaya hindi pa tapos ang performance ay naging instant celebrity si Chanyeol. Maliban sa talent at kagwapuhan ni Chanyeol na sobrang pinagmamayabang ni Baekhyun, ang pinakabumenta sa mga fangirls ay ang dimples nito.

"Nako Jongdae! Pigilan mo ako. Tatakpan ko talaga ng tape yang mga dimples ni 'Ta para wala nang makakita!" pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan habang nakatambay sa Starbucks sa labas ng kanilang uni.

"B, lahat na ata ng babaeng tumingin kay Chanyeol inirapan mo! Di ba napapagod yang kilay mo? Lika dito drawingan ko nalang nang di ka na mapagod kakataas ng kilay diyan!"

"Paano ba naman kasi, feel na feel niyang maging talk of the town. Lahat nginingitian, lahat kinakawayan. Plano ba niyang tumakbo for Student Council sa lagay niyang yan?!"

Nakapout si Baekhyun at humarap sa kaibigan. Halatang di sanay na may kahati sa atensyon ng kanyang boyfriend.

"Ikaw naman, lagi namang ikaw ang bida. Sa Youtube, sa singing career mo, ikaw ang nasa spotlight. Kasi sa buhay ni Chanyeol, ikaw ang sentro. Ikaw ang boss, ikaw ang priority. Balato mo na 'to sa kanya." Malumanay na sinabi ni Jongdae habang inoobserbahan parin ang kaibigang nagmamaktol.

"Para namang tunog kontrabida ako. Ang akin lang naman... AKIN SIYA."

"Alam naman ng lahat yun eh. Hayaan mong maramdaman niyang appreciated din siya ng iba. Ang importante, sa'yo umuuwi sa gabi." sabay kindat.

"Gago ka talaga!" Itatapon dapat ni Baekhyun ang gamit niyang tissue nang dumating ang kanina pang pinag-uusapang boyfriend.

"Ta, Jongdae" ang lalim ng boses. Nakakakilig. Walang maliw na hinalikan sa pisngi ni Chanyeol ang nagpipigil sa kilig na nobyo.

"Kamusta na ang best drummer ng college?" tanong ni Jongdae na nagcooncentrate nalang sa pagkain ng cheesecake niya dahil parang pusa si Baekhyun na agad-agad sumandal sa jowa at siniksik ang ulo sa may leeg nito. _Ano ba yan, hassle, third wheel._

Hinayaan ni Chanyeol maglambing ang boyfriend at inakbayan pa ito para lalo silang mas magkalapit.

"Sorry natagalan ako. May humarang kasi sakin, inaya akong sumali sa college band nila." Napakamot pa sa ulo si Chanyeol na parang nagtataka bakit siya ang napili. Nakapahumble talaga nito.

"So pumayag ka?" sabay na tinanong ni Jongdae at Baekhyun.

"Hindi no, isa lang ang superstar dito" sabay kiss sa noo ng nagbblush na Baekhyun.

Tandang-tanda ni Baekhyun ang araw na iyon, dahil tama nga si Jongdae, na uunahin ni Chanyeol ang kaligayahan niya bago ang sa kanya.

xxx

Naupo na si Chanyeol at inaayos ang tunog ng organ, si Baekhyun naman umupo sa sofa sa harap nito.

"May direktor kasing lumapit sakin, nagpapagawa ng kanta para sa pelikula niya. Natapos ko today, pasok naman sa theme at kwento, pero siyempre, ikaw yung inspirasyon."

Di na sumagot pa si Baekhyun at hinintay nalang magumpisa:

_"O lakambini ko, buhay ng buhay ko,_

_San ka man patungo, dalhin mo ako."_

_Ayaw pa pansinin ni Baekhyun nung una, pero kita niyang malungkot ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Kinabahan siya noong sinabing may bago itong kanta, dahil lagi namang tungkol sa kanya, sa nararamdaman ni Chanyeol, at sa relasyon nila umiikot ang mga ito._

_Mga matang nagmamakaawa, mga salitang humihingi ng isa pang pagkakataon._

_"O wag ka nang matakot, mundo'y hayaan mong umikot_

_Darating din ang panahon ng hinahon"_

_Chanyeol, tigil mo na. Kung pwede lang niya sabihin. Chanyeol, hindi na pwede. Tinapos na natin diba?_

_Pero pinigilan niya ang sarili, dahil naisip niya ang bawat oras na pagpili ni Chanyeol sa kanya, na siya ang laging inuuna._

_Kaya't ngayon, papakinggan niya siya._

_"At di mo na ako kailangang hanapin pa, pikit ka lang sinta, ako'y nar'yan na"_

_Di na niya napigilang umagos ang kanyang mga luha._

_"Hanggang pag-ibig ay panig sa atin, kumagat man ang dilim,_

_Wag mangamba, dahil liwanag tayo ng isa't isa"_

Bago pa matapos ang kanta, lumapit na siya sa dating asawa at humingi ng paumanhin.

_Sorry, Sinta. Sorry, hanggang dito nalang talaga._

Tahimik sila pauwi.

Parang walang pagmamakaawang nangyari.

Parang walang pusong muling nabasag.

Sumubok lang naman si Chanyeol. Kilala niya si Baekhyun at hindi ito nagdedesisyon na hindi buo ang loob. Itinaya na niya lahat ngayong gabi, dahil wala na namang mawawala sa kanya pagkatapos nito.

Tatlong kanto nalang at parating na sila sa kanilang bahay nang biglang nagring ang cellphone ni Chanyeol.

"Hello? Oo, game parin ako. Sige hatid ko lang Sinta ko sa bahay. Diretso ka na, dun na tayo magkita." binaba na ni Chanyeol at humarap sa bintana.

"Sino yun 'Ta? Work?" tanong ni Baekhyun. Sa daan parin ang tingin niya dahil siya ang nagddrive.

"Ah hindi, kanina kasi nag-aya si Kuya Min. E sabi ko baka matagalan ako, kaya humindi ako nung una."

"Matagalan san? Sa paggawa ng kanta?"

_Matagalan umuwi kasi umasa akong maiiba ko ang isip mo pagkatapos kitang kantahan kanina._

Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na medyo matagal na pala siyang nakatitig kay Baekhyun dahil naisip na naman niya ang could have been. Well at least hindi _what if_ kasi nagtry naman siya.

"Kasama ba si Jongdae?" Natauhan si Chanyeol nang marinig ulit ang boses ng nagddrive na si Baekhyun.

"Ay hindi, si Kuya Min lang. Pagdating satin, drop of kita, tapos diretso na ako dun."

Ang tipid ng sagot nila sa isa't isa.

Dati-rati bawat hirit may input yung isa. Hindi sila nauubusan ng kwento, ng mga lokohan at paguusapan.

Pero iba na ngayon.

Alam niyang gustong sumama ni Baekhyun, base palang sa pagtanong niya kung sino ang kasama. Pero ibalato na niya itong gabing ito. Kailangan niya ang mga kaibigan nila. Kailangan niyang ilabas ang kanina pa niyang pinipigil na luha.

Unti-unting tumigil ang sasakyan nang pumalapit sila sa tapat ng kanilang bahay. Inantay niyang bumaba si Baekhyun bago ito bumama. Nagbuntong hininga si Baekhyun bago inabot ang susi ni Chart sa isa. Ayaw na patulan ni Chanyeol ang singer, kaya nagpatay malisya nalang ito.

Papasok na ng gate si Baekhyun nang narinig ang excited na sigaw ni Chanyeol na "lock mo na yung gate, bukas nako uwi! Good night!"

_Wala man lang goodbye kiss?_ Kulang nalang masira ang gate nila sa pagkakabalabag niya nito.

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Baekhyun, nagmamadali si Chanyeol dahil tumutulo na ang luha nito at wala siyang planong magpakitang umiiyak. Hanggang sa huli, si Baekhyun parin ang kanyang iniisip. Ayaw niyang sumama ang loob nito dahil hindi nila natagalan ang pagiging mag-asawa.

_Five years. Yun na yun para kay Baekhyun._

Hayaan nang si Chanyeol nalang ang masaktan hanggang dulo. Basta ang importante, okay si Baekhyun.

Pagkastart ng kotse, nagpatugtog agad ng malakas si Chanyeol. Kasabay ng pagkanta ang mga luhang mukang hindi basta basta titigil.

" _Oo nga pala hindi nga pala tayo, hanggang dito lang ako… NAHIHILO~~ NALILITO~~ ASAN BA KO SA'YO?"_

Nakarating siya sa bahay nila Kuya Min at Jongdae. Wala nang hiya-hiya, di na niya pinunasahan ang luha niya pagbaba ng kotse.

Pagkabukas na pagkabukas ng pinto ay niyakap niya ang dalawang kaibigan at nilabas ang kanina pang tinatagong sakit. Hinayaang humagulgol ng dalawa ang kaibigan.

Nagtext si Baekhyun kay Jongdae bago pa makarating ang dating asawa sa kanila. Tinatanong nito kung kasama ba siya sa pagkita ni Minseok at Chanyeol ngayong gabi. Pero dahil inis parin si Jongdae sa best friend, di niya ito nireplyan. _Manigas ka diyan, deserve mo._

"Wala na, buo na talaga ang loob niya. Akala ko kaya kong tanggapin, ang hirap pala. Sinubukan ko namang intindihin, pero masakit. Hayaan niyo akong iiyak to ngayon. Bukas, magiging okay na ako. Promise."

"Ano ka ba, pamilya din naman ang turing namin sa inyo. Mahal namin kayo. Wala kaming pinapanigan, pero mas kailangan mo kami ngayon, kaya sige, iiyak mo lang. Take as much time as you need here, may extrang kwarto naman kami. Kung di mo na kaya, bukas ang pintuan namin. Dito ka na muna" malumanay na sinabi ni Minseok habang hinahagod ni Jongdae ang likod ng wasak na kaibigan.

"I can't leave him alone. He still needs me. Alam niyo naman yun" malungkot man, pero pinilit na ngumiti ni Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, okay lang maging selfish minsan. Kahit best friend ko si Baekhyun, at alam kong hindi niya kaya mag-isa, gusto kong pahalagahan mo naman ang sarili mo." Sumang-ayon si Minseok sa fiancée. Dagdag pa ni Jongdae na paano kung makahanap na ng iba si Baekhyun? Sa industriyang ginagalawan nito, marami ang hindi nahihiyang magpakita ng paghanga at pagkagusto sa singer.

"Hindi ko alam kung anong mga pinagkasunduan niyo sa current setup niyo, pero dahil parehas kayong 'single', why don't you date?"

Napatigil umiyak si Chanyeol at tinignan si Minseok na parang nagtatanong kung "siryoso ka ba???" Si Jongdae naman ay hindi nagprotesta. _Kailangang matauhan si Baekhyun, kung ano man yang topak niya ngayon, before this gets out of hand._ Naisip ni Jongdae.

Project hanapan ng ka-date si Chanyeol: in progress.

Hindi nila alam kung ano ang pumasok sa isip ni Baekhyun kaya niya napagpasyahang makipaghiwala. Sa tuwing nabbring up kasi ay matipid ang sagot at halatang umiiwas pagusapan.

Feeling ni Baekhyun he got everything figured out, pero Chanyeol would always remind him of things na naooverlook niya. Sa sitwasyong ito, walang Chanyeol na tutulong dahil ang relasyong mag-asawa nila ang tinapos niya.

Alas-sais na ng umaga, hindi dinalaw ng antok si Baekhyun at inaantay umuwi ang kanyang Sinta. Wala siyang nakuhang reply kay Jongdae kagabi. Sinabihan din niyang alagaan ni Kuya Minseok ang dating asawa, pero nganga din siya kakaantay sa reply.

Si Chanyeol, na kahit minsa'y hindi nakakatulog na hindi maayos ang tampuhan nila. Oo kagabi, ayaw paalisin ni Baekhyun ang songwriter dahil gusto niyang matulog na kayakap ito. Alam niyang hindi niya kaya ibalik ang dati, pero gusto parin niyang iparamdam na mahal niya ito, kahit bilang best friend.

Noong nakita ni Baekhyun na excited umalis si Chanyeol ay pinilit niyang magsimula ng away pero di siya pinatulan nito. Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung sinong itetext para kumustahin si Chanyeol, kaya minabuti nitong umupo nalang sa sala at maghintay hanggang makauwi ito.

Itinuring na hari ni Chanyeol ang asawa. Siya ang nagluluto, naglalaba, naglilinis ng bahay. Okay lang naman daw dahil sa bahay siya nagtatatrabaho. At mas nakakakuha siya ng mga bagong isusulat na kanta pag may ginagawa siyang iba. Ang tanging gagawin lang ni Baekhyun ay ang sukliang ang pagmamahal na binibigay niya.

Magtatanghalian na ng umuwi si Chanyeol sa kanila. Nasa sala parin si Baekhyun, bagong ligo dahil kinailangan niyang maglinis ng kusina pagtapos maghanda ng tanghalian.

Kinakabahan siya nung pumasok si Chanyeol, halatang mugto ang mata pero hindi siya handang pagusapan ito.

"Nagluto ako, kain na tayo?"

Natigilan si Chanyeol dahil minsan ma'y hindi pa ito nagawa ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang matawa dahil bakit ngayon pa? Kung kailan hindi na sila mag-asawa? O ito ba ang kapalit ng paghiwalay namin? _Pero sino ako para maging choosy, kaya I'll take what I can get._

Kumain sila ng tahimik. Paboritong pasta ni Chanyeol ang niluto ng singer. Gumawa pa ito ng garlic bread kahit sigurado siyang di naman nito alam paano paganahin ang oven nila.

Pasimpleng sumusulyap si Baekhyun para tignan kung kumakain ba ng maayos si Chanyeol. Kung sa love language, he expresses his love through actions. At gusto naman niyang makatanggap ng words of affirmation. Nahuli ni Chanyeol na nakatingin ito sa kanya at agad namang nanlambot ang puso niya. Kagabi sinabi niyang isang beses lang siya iiyak kasi kailangan siya ni Baekhyun. Next time na ulit niya bibigyang pansin ang lagay ng puso niya.

Sa kwentong ito, si Baekhyun ang una, siya ang bida.

"Thank you for cooking 'Ta! Sana ako lang ang lutuan mo ng ganto" sabay sandok pa ng pasta.

_Ikaw lang naman e, ikaw lang lagi…_ Ang gustong isagot ni Baekhyun.

Hindi pa natapos doon, mukhang gusto talaga bumawi ni Baekhyun dahil siya ang naghugas ng mga pinagkainan.

Sa loob loob ni Chanyeol, _hindi mo kailangan gawin yan. Mahalin mo nalang ako ulit please?_

They've been walking on thin ice, maingat sa bawat galaw dahil takot na baka tuluyang mawala ang kung ano mang pinanghahawakan nila sa isa't isa.

xxx

Gustuhin man lumipat ni Chanyeol, hindi niya pa magawa. Hindi niya kayang sabihin sa dating asawa na inubos niya ang ipon para ipagawa ang dream house nito. Kaya kahit anong pilit nila Jongdae na sa kanila muna siya, lagi niyang excuse ang linyang "promise pag nagka-hit ulit ako, gagamitin ko ang kita ko para makabili ng sariling condo."

Eventually it will happen. Pero hindi siya nagmamadali.

Ngingiti lang ng matipid si Baekhyun at sasabihing di naman niya ito pinapaalis. Na libre siyang tumira sa bahay na to hanggang gusto niya. Medyo sumama ang loob ni Baekhyun dahil _ganun na ba kagusto ni Chanyeol umalis? Kahit kailan ay ayaw niyang tumira sa condo, tapos ngayon atat na siyang lumipat._

"Gusto mo ba tawagan ko si Junmyeon to check the other artists sa label? Baka may kailangan pa ng kanta" alok ni Baekhyun.

_Aray naman._ Si Chanyeol ang nagbukas ng topic na to pero bakit parang nagbackfire ang lahat? Masakit palang marinig directly mula kay Baekhyun na gusto na nitong kumita siya para makapagsimula na sila ng buhay na magkahiwalay..

xxx

Sa recording studio, a little over 9 months nang makipaghiwalay si Baekhyun sa song writer. Ang masasabi lang ng kaibigang producer na si Yixing sa kanya ay "you're still hung up on him."

" Maawa ka naman sa puso mo bro, hinahayaan mo lang gawin niyang basahan eh."

Kakatapos lang nila ilagay ang final touches sa bagong kanta na sure fire hit dahil:

  1. Love song
  2. Pang sawi
  3. Filipino, mas tagos sa puso.



"Kaninong artist mo ibibigay ang kantang to?" tanong ni Yixing.

"Ano, akin sana?" Nahihiyang sagot ni Chanyeol.

Hanggang demo lang naman lagi ang boses ni Chanyeol. Pero sa kantang ito, hindi niya kayang ipamigay. Parang si Periwinkle at Chartreuse, itinuturing niya itong mga anak niya… anak nila ni Baekhyun.

"Sige pare, I'll work things out and let you release this, in one condition."

"Bakit parang natatakot ako sa kondisyong yan? Wag na pala, di ko na irerelease" aabutin na dapat niya ang USB kung saan nakasave ang bagong kanta pero napigilan siya ng kaibigang producer.

"Give yourself a chance, Chanyeol. Go on dates. Or kahit isa lang, try to date. Don't get stuck."

Professional conversations lang lagi ang usapan ni Chanyeol at Yixing. Ni minsan hindi ito nagbigay ng opinyon patungkol sa buhay ni Chanyeol. Pero nung nalaman niyang mag-iisang taon nang humingi ng kalayaan si Baekhyun, at nakatira parin sila sa iisang bahay, minabuti niyang kausapin ang kaibigan. Chanyeol's too kind. Iniiyakan nga nito ang mga maliliit na bagay, paano pa ‘to na major part of his life?

"You're like a brother to me Chanyeol. Wala man ako sa kasal niyo, pero I've always wished for your happiness. Please think about it, you owe this to yourself."

_"'Di talaga inaasahang magkagulo't magkagulatan,_

_Tahanang pinagpaguran, sa'n na napunta?_

_Hindi ba pangako mo nu'ng una, tiwala'y iingatan?_

_Baka naman, sa susunod na habang buhay_

_Ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin kong mahalin,_

_Sa susunod na habang buhay"_

True to his word, once he got the royalties from his new hit song, kumuha agad siya ng condo unit. Nothing fancy, one bedroom, pero ang bedroom ay ginawang soundproof studio at ang sala ay ang all in one bedroom, sala, kitchen niya. _This would do,_ habang pinagmamasdan ang bagong tirahan.

xxx

_"Ang paglisan ay hindi hudyat ng pagsuko ng isang tao. Ito ay pagintindi na hindi na muling maibabalik ang nakaraan, at pagtanggap sa ano mang mangyayari sa hinaharap."_ Binasa ni Kyungsoo na co-artist ni Baekhyun sa music company nila Junmyeon ang interview sa songwriter turned singer na si Loey, aka Chanyeol na dating asawa ni Baekhyun.

"Wow, B, he really is the bigger person in your relationship! Sa lagay niya ngayon, parang di mo naman masyado nilampaso ang puso niya" may pagka-savage si Kyungsoo magsalita, masakit pero totoo. 

"Grabe ka naman, Soo? Pumayag siyang maghiwalay kami, we're still friends, BEST FRIENDS in fact, so what gives?"

Sinusubukang basahin ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Baekhyun pero itinigil nito ang pag-analyze dahil umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun.

_To be honest, he misses him._ Ang damot man niya isipin pero pinagdasal niyang di masyado maghit yung kanta. Or sana may makasabay na release na mas maganda, para hindi ma-afford lumipat ni Chanyeol.

xxx

Nagulat nalang si Baekhyun isang gabi, kakatapos lang ng isang overseas concert, at hilo-hilo pa siya sa pagod at jetlag nang nagtext si Minseok sa kanya. Naglilipat na raw si Chanyeol ng gamit papunta sa bahay nila ni Jongdae.

_"_ Pero bakit habang wala ako? At wala man lang pasabi o paalam???" ang reply niya sa magfiancee.

Sumagot naman si Jongdae agad nang "allergic ka daw sa dust, baka mapasama pa sayo, e may album ka pa namang pino-promote ngayon."

_Oo nga naman. Lagi namang kalagayan ko ang unang iniisip ni Chanyeol… Pero bakit parin ngayon???_ Nakatulog siya kakaisip ng dahilan, mugto ang mata, half a world away.

Pagkadating sa Pilipinas, sinugod niya agad ito sa bahay nila Jongdae at nakitang busy sa pagkakahon ng mga gamit.

"Bakit hindi mo man lang ako inantay umuwi???!!!" kulang nalang pumadyak siya parang batang nagta-Tantrums. He took the earliest flight back pagkatapos ng work commitments sa ibang bansa.

Iniwan silang dalawa ni Jongdae at Minseok. Pagkalapat ng pinto sa pintuan ay tumayo si Chanyeol, hinawakan ang dalawang balikat ni Baekhyun at tinignan mata sa mata.

"Sinta, you hate goodbyes." At ayun na nga tumulo na agad ang luha ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang punasan ang mga ito pero natatakot siyang baka pagkurap niya, umalis na si Chanyeol sa kwarto… at sa buhay niya.

"I'm doing this because I love you. Lahat-lahat, alam mong puno't dulo no'n ay ang pagmamahal ko sa'yo. Last year nung sinabi mong ayaw mo na, pumayag ako kasi mahal kita. At walang araw na hindi kita pipiliin, uunahin at mamahalin."

Kaya kailangan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol e, para paalalahanan siya ng mga bagay na dapat niyang pahalagahan.

Noong gabing iyon, napagdesisyunan ng mag-fiancee na kakausapin ng hiwalay ang technically mag-asawa pa sa papel na mga kaibigan. Si Minseok uminom sa walang lamang condo unit ni Chanyeol, housewarming gift daw niya ang alak. Si Jongdae naman, inuwi na si Baekhyun sa bahay niya at dun sila magha-heart to heart talk.

Tumahan na si Baekhyun at kita ni Jongdae na ibinalik na naman nito ang invisible na pader niya para hindi makilatis ng kaibigan.

"B, tayong dalawa lang to. Let your heart out, sige na. Wag mong hayaang mauna pa akong magsalita? O baka gusto mo tawagin ko pa si Kyungsoo for resbak, ano?"

"Intervention ba to?" natatawa pa kunyari si Baekhyun pero naubos na ng isang inuman ang baso ng tubig.

"It is if you want it to be" dagdag ni Kyungsoo na kakapasok lang sa sala.

Baekhyun's doomed.

Ayaw niyang macorner. Kailangan niya ng… kailangan niya si… Chanyeol, para iligtas siya sa pagpressure ng dalawang kaibigan.

_Tangina naman e, why didn't I think things through_??? Sinabi niya ito sa sarili habang nakayuko. Ang hindi niya alam ay nasabi niya pala ito ng malakas.

"Tangina talaga. Tangina ka, kasi fault mo" sabi ni Jongdae. Wow harsh.

"Alam mo tamang 'Ta yang tawagan niyo eh. Kasi Tanga at Tangina mo talaga Baekhyun" aba hindi talaga tumigil si Jongdae.

"Di mo ba alam na one year today ng paghiwalay mo sa kanya? Sabi namin day 1 na niyang wala ka tapos nagmamadali kang sumugod sa bahay namin kanina! Kung di ka ba naman heartless na tao no?"

Nagulat si Baekhyun. _Shit it’s been a year?_

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae sa braso, hudyat na awat na, baka umiyak na naman si Baekhyun. Malumanay niyang sinabing "Hinayaan ka naming isang taon sa topak mong ito. Sure ka na ba talagang makikipaghiwalay ka? Kasi tutulungan ka namin para maayos na ang lahat, legally."

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Kasi oo nga pala, hindi lang naman simpleng 'ayaw ko na' ang pag-asawa, maraming kailangan gawin upang matapos na ito.

"B, don't be unfair to Chanyeol. Hawak mo parin siya sa leeg, kahit ba isang taon ka na nakipaghiwalay. Kung minahal mo siya, and if you still treat him as a best friend now, set him free" medyo kumalma na si Jongdae pero ramdam mo ang frustration at pagmamakawa niya.

"Gusto lang din kita paalalahanan na hindi dahil nakipaghiwalay ka Baek, hindi ibig sabihing maliligtas mo ang sarili mo sa kahit anong heartache. Walang nagmahal ang hindi nasaktan."

Sa kabilang dako ng QC, nakaupo sa malamig na lapag si Chanyeol at Kuya Min niya. Tanging built-in furniture at aircon palang ang meron sa unit dahil naudlot ang paglipat ni Chanyeol ngayong araw, kasalanan ni Baekhyun.

Si Baekhyun na lagi nalang siyang binibigla. Si Baekhyun na pumasok sa buhay ni Chanyeol nang di niya namalayan. Si Jongdae at Minseok lang ang kaibigan niya ah, at bigla nalang nadagdagan pa ng isang Grade School Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun na naging kasundo niya sa maraming bagay, at parang nabuhusan siya ng tubig isang araw nang pagmasdan niya ito ng malapitan at nagningning ito parang araw. Si Baekhyun na hinagkan siya. Si Baekhyun na hindi mahilig magsabi ng nararamdaman, pero kahit kailan hindi tinipid ang pagsabi ng mahal kita. Si Baekhyun na binigyan siya ng limang taon bilang mag-asawa. Si Baekhyun na isang gabi hiniling na maging malaya siya.

Naka 16 degrees Celsius ang temperature ng aircon, automatic kay Chanyeol na dapat sagad ang lamig. Nakasanayan niya dahil mahilig sa malamig si Baekhyun.

_Hay. Paano mo ba kasi isasang tabi ang halos 75% ng buhay mo?_

2 case ng Red Horse ang regalo ni Kuya Min. Sobrang pang Tito, pero mukang ito ang kailangan sipa ni Chanyeol ngayon. Lumagok si Minseok sa kanyang unang bote at tumingin sa katabi "Pre, mahal ko kayo pareho, pero we know Baek, he’s always been a controlling person. Gusto niya siya nagdedesisyon, siya ang may upper hand sa lahat ng bagay. Pero sure ka ba dito? Di niyo ba to pinagusapan ng maayos?"

Chanyeol was always sure of Baekyun and their relationship. Kaya one year after college graduation when they had stable jobs, he proposed. Wala pang masyadong ipon, pero sigurado siya sa bawat bukas basta't sila'y magkasama.

Hindi takot sumugal si Chanyeol kaya tinanong niya ang nobyo. But Baekhyun, being Baekhyun, he said "not yet". Kahit ang daming pinangako ni Chanyeol, laid his heart on the line, Baekhyun said it's not the right time. Yes sa future, pero wag muna ngayon.

Narealize ni Chanyeol na ever since, ayaw talaga ni Baekhyun kapag hindi siya ang nag-i-initiate. Dahil makalipas ang isang taon ng kanyang proposal, habang nagaalmusal sila, inalok ng singer ng kasal ang kanyang Sinta. "Parang ang ganda ng weather today? It's the perfect day to get married!"

At sino ba naman si Chanyeol para tumanggi?

Ilang beses na 'to natanong ng malalapit na tao sa kanila. _"Paano ka? Nagsabi ka ba ng nararamdaman mo? Pinagisipan mo rin ba to?"_

"Kuya, isang taon na rin. Ilang beses ako nagmakaawa, pero matigas siya e. Pinaglihi ata sa bato." Natatawa pa siya kunwari pero nangingilid na ang luha. Hay. Mabilis ata mauubos ang dalawang case na to.

"Mahal mo siya masyado, I am stating a fact. Di mo kailangan sumagot" sabi ni Minseok. "Sana pinag-isipian mo mabuti before you agreed" umiiling nalang ang mas matanda.

"Ngayon mas naintindihan ko na. One-year process. Kaya nga nagawa ko yung kanta. Kaya ako nakabili ng condo. Kaya nakayanan kong iwan siya, or at least yung bahay namin, kasi di ko pa siya kaya iwan entirely. Best friends, diba?"

Nagbukas ng panibagong mga bote si Minseok.

"Pwede ba ako maging honest? Siyempre, at the back of my mind, pinagdadasal kong stressed lang siya sa work, sa buhay, parang midlife crisis that came early ganun. Parang kinailangan niya ng change sa buhay. Alam mo na, something drastic."

"Chanyeol, naririnig mo ba sarili mo? Sana nagpakalbo nalang siya kung gusto niya ng drastic change, hindi yung makipaghiwalay sa asawa. Baekhyun needs to understand na hindi dahil best friends kayo papayag ka sa lahat ng gagong trip niya sa buhay. If he wants thrill, magroleplay kayo sa kama, hindi ganyan!"

"Gago ka! Pero shet miss ko na siyang mahalin in that way."

Sinusubukang gawing light ni Minseok ang topic, kumakagat naman si Chanyeol pero kita ang pagod sa kanyang mga mata.

"So you mean to say di na kayo nagssex? Since when?"

"Since that night… One year ago."

"Fuck ang tagal na. Paligo mo 'tong beer para di ka masyadong tigang."

"Kuya nahahawa ka na sa bibig ni Jongdae! Grabe ka! Pero ano. Another confession pwede? Dahil wala si Dae, di ako matatalakan."

Hawak ang bote at tinititigan ang mga nakasulat dito, sinabi ni Chanyeol na sinunod niya ang payo nila. Na he started going out. Meeting new people, babae, lalaki, as long as hindi ito si Baekhyun. Mas malayo sa hitsura at personality ni Baekhyun, mas mabuti.

Napangiti naman si Minseok. Genuine happiness. Kasi alam niyang unti-unti nang bumibitaw si Chanyeol sa kung ano man ang mayroon sa kanila ni Baekhyun. Mature love ika nga, mahal mo kahit hindi kayo… (pwede ding pagmamartyr, depende nalang kung kanino ka kampi).

"I'm not getting your hopes up ha, pero ang dami kong kilala, ikakasal na pero they took a break and met other people. Just to make sure kung sila ba talaga in the end."

Humingang malalim si Chanyeol kasi _yes, he hoped for that too._

"If you’re waiting for him to come around, you can have fun a bit diba? So sige lang, go out and have fun. Wag ka mag-alala kay Dae, I know he wants you to be happy too. Kung ayaw mo maniwala, eto nagtext pa, sabi wag kong kalimutan sabihin sayo." Tapos nagbro hug silang dalawa sa empty and very cold condo unit ni Chanyeol. Funny thing is, inasahan ni Chanyeol na he'd be like his condo, cold and empty after what happened, pero heto siya ngayon, tinatanggap na ang katotohanan.

Pinagplanuhan pala talaga ito nila Jongdae, Minseok at dinamay narin si Kyungsoo at Yixing. If they want to knock some sense into Baek, they need a plan. Si Minseok at Yixing ang maguudyok kay Chanyeol na makipag date, habang si Jongdae at Kyungsoo will try to break B’s walls.

Hindi mahilig mag-inuman sila Baekhyun kaya mabilis ang palitan ng mga salita. Ang haba pa ng gabi, wala namang kape pero nagpapalpitate na si Baekhyun sa mga sinasabi ng kanyang mga kabigan.

"B, alam kong mahal mo siya. Pero di pwedeng basta-basta mo lang ititigil ang isang forever commitment!

Ayaw talaga pumatol ni Baekhyun sa mga sinasabi ni Jongdae pero alam niyang he was being triggered para mailabas ang totoong nararamdaman. "Sino nagsabing basta-basta? Matagal ko ‘tong inisip. At pumayag naman siya. And besides, mas matagal nakong commited sa kanya as a best friend!"

Humawak si Jongdae kay Kyungsoo kasi konti nalang! Malapit na niyang batukan ang kaibigan. Naniniwala siyang naalog lang ang utak nito at kailangan maibalik sa tama ang pag-iisip.

Tumahimik silang dalawa at nagtitigan lang. In the end, nauna magsalita si Baekhyun. "Hindi naman ako yung nanligaw at umamin okay? Siya naman yung nagmake ng first move samin!"

"So anong gusto mong sabihin? Na pumayag kang maging kayo kasi niligawan ka niya? Na yun lang ang rason?"

Para matahimik si Jongdae, sinigaw ni Baekhyun ang sagot niyang "Kasi si Chanyeol siya!"

"Ayun naman pala! So bakit ba natin ihihiwalay pa ang best friend Chanyeol sa boyfriend turned husband Chanyeol?!"

Nagtataasan na naman sila ng boses. Kung marinig ng kapitbahay, aakalaing nag-aaway talaga sila.

"Kasi!!!"

"Kasi ano?!"

"Ewan ko sayo! Bakit mo ba ako ginigisa? 18 hours yung flight ko tapos ginaganito mo pa ako!"

Gusto pang patulan ni Jongdae, pero B looked at him with pleading eyes. _Tama na please. Dont attack me. Di ko rin alam anong isasagot ko sayo. That time it seemed okay. I don’t know how to get things back to the way they were before._

"I fucked up and di ko na alam okay? Para siyang tubig na unti-unting nawawala sa kamay ko."

"If you really want a divorce, give him time to heal first. Kahit ba best friend mo siya, you loved each other more than friends do. And, you won't know the difference and the boundaries of being just a friend and a husband if you never have time away from each other."

Nagyakapan ang magkaibigan. Nagsorry si Jongdae for putting Baekhyun on the spot, pero paminsan kailangan talagang tuktukan ito eh. Lalo na ngayon na wala na ang dating nagpapaintindi sa kanya ng mga bagay-bagay.

"Dae, Sure naman ako na Chanyeol will always be my best friend. I am sure of that."

"But B, you're breaking his heart."

"No, he's fine. Nagusap kami kanina diba? Sa inyo?" Wow, confident na confident siya oh. Baka kasi pag sinabi niya out loud, magiging totoo.

Sa loob ng isang taon, Chanyeol is still affectionate. He cares for Baekhyun, always will, always be. Pero alam niyang sa pag alis ni Chanyeol sa bahay nila, maraming magbabago. At hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung handa ba siya dito.

xxx

After a steamy night, tumayo si Baekhyun sa kama, kinuha ang tshirt na kanina'y suot ni Chanyeol at kumuha ng tubig. Pagbalilk niya ay hinihingal parin si Chanyeol dahil nakailang rounds sila ngayong gabi.

Ininom muna niya ang dalang isang basong tubig at inabot ang isa pang hawak para sa asawa. Nagtaka si Chanyeol kung bakit hindi ito bumalik sa bisig niya at mas piniling sumandal sa may pinto ng kanilang kwarto.

"Sinta?" Medyo malat pa, pero yung boses ay naninimpla.

"Diba sabi mo pag may bumabagabag sakin, sabihin ko sayo?" itinuloy ni Baekhyun.

Napaupo si Chanyeol at sumandal sa headboard. "Of course, I’m your best friend first, diba? Lika, upo ka dito?" sabay tapik sa kama, hinihiling na tabihan siya ng kanyang asawa.

Pero di ata kaya ni Baekhyun umupo sa sasabihin niya. Kailangan niya ng malayong distansya habang ilalahad ang nararamdaman. Dito lang muna siya, sasandal siya sa pader para kumuha ng lakas, at di rin mapansin ang pagnginig ng kanyang katawan.

"I’ve been thinking…"

"About?" Patayo na sa kama si Chanyeol pero pinigilan siya ni Baekhyun, kaya bumalik siya sa pagkakaupo niya.

Isang malamin na hininga, "Diba sabi mo if things are too much, I should tell you about it?"

"What things? Oo naman. I promised you a lot of things, I’ll give you whatever you want. Alam mo yan." Chanyeol is trying not to panic. May tendency siya to mumble words pag nararamdaman niyang may hindi magandang mangyayari.

"Naalala mo nung naging tayo? Everyone knew we were best friends since what, Grade 7? Tapos may sumabit nang feelings nung high school. Light touches, hugs with kisses on the cheek. Friends don’t do that. But no one questioned us. Ikaw, binilang mo na pala yun na tayo na."

Nilalaro ni Baekhyun ang singsing sa kanyang daliri. Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na pati siya, napahawak na rin sa kanyang wedding ring dahil gustuhin man niya hawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun, ang layo niya.

Kinakabahan na si Chanyeol pero he tries to lighten the mood. "Sorry na? Gustong-gusto kita eh. Kahit di kita mabakuran, alam ko namang ako lang din ang gusto mo. What’s this about B?" Rinig ni Chanyeol ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib. Onting lapit lang ni Baekhyun maririnig nito ang ang nagwawalang puso ng asawa.

"Uhm… Tanda mo ba yung sinabi mo nung nagpropose ka?"

Buti nalang madilim. Kasi nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol, of course he remembers. Marami siyang sinabi para pumayag si Baekhyun magpakasal sa kanya. _"Promise, kapag dumating yung araw na ayaw mo na, and you’d want us to go back to just being best friends, I will respect that. Ganun kita kamahal. Just give this to me please?”_

He fucking used the best friend card. Kung kontrata man ito, ang galing na abogado ni Baekhyun kasi nahanapan niya ang butas sa kasunduan nila. Ito na ata ang kinakatakot ni Chanyeol. Nagbuntong hininga siya, yung ginagawa ng mga taong natalo na.

Posible palang maiyak na walang tumulong luha ano? Yung upos ka na pero simula palang ang laban.

_Ang daya naman e, bakit niya naalala yun?_ Kahit madilim, ayaw niyang tignan si Baekhyun. Nakatungo siya at nagsabi ng maikling dasal. _Sana hindi yun. Lord, wag ka naman ganyan. Not now. Give us more time?_

Hingang malamim.

"Alin dun B? Dami kong sinabi nung gabing yun." Tumawa pa ng pahapyaw, para kunwari light lang ang mood kahit parang aatakihin na siya sa puso.

"We're best friends first diba?" Unti-unting naglakad si Baekhyun pabalik ng kama. Umupo siya sa dulo nito, pero hindi kayang harapin ang asawa.

Gusto man abutin ni Chanyeol, pero parang ang layo layo bigla ni Baekhyun. Hinayaan niyang magpatuloy lang sa sinasabi si Baekhyun at hindi pinahalatang parang malalagutan na siya ng hininga sa takot.

"Sabi mo kasi kapag dumating yung araw na I want to put us: Chanyeol and Baekhyun before anything, I'd let you know…" nakayuko si Baekhyun habang nagsasalita, tinitignan ang mga kamay niya.

Ah, there it goes. Kanina medyo in denial pa si Chanyeol kasi baka naman iba yung sasabihin ng asawa niya. Hanggang sa huling salita umasa siyang may malupit na plot twist pero wala. Or baka joke to? Bagong Youtube video challenge?

To think Baekhyun said no to him that night when he proposed, tapos naalala parin niya ‘tong lecheng promise na ‘to.  
  


The thing about Baekhyun is, he has a way with his words. As best friends, lagi niya nassweet talk si Chanyeol into doing things (hoy hindi bastos ha) for him/them. Sa lagay ngayon e, magaling

parin talaga siya magsalita... na di namamalayan ni Chanyeol nalampaso na iiwan na pala siya ng asawa niya.

A promise is a promise. Siguro madaya kasi sinabi ni Chanyeol yun para makuha ang matamis na oo ni Baekhyun. Di naman niya akalaing darating ang araw na to?

Akala niya pag kinasal na sila, kasado na ang lahat. Forever na...

Doon siya nagkamali.

Hay, maraming namamatay sa akala.

Nakakabinging katahimikan. Mag-alas 3 ng umaga nang sinimulan ni Baekhyun ang usapang ito. Magbubukang liwayway na, at ang dalawang bida ay nakasandal sa headboard ng kama, tanging tunog lang ay ang kanilang paghinga.

Kailangan pa bang sumagot ni Chanyeol e parang useless naman na. Kilala niya si Baekhyun. Hindi ito nagdedesisyon ng biglaan. Pinag-isipan ng asawa niya mabuti ito.

_Gaano katagal na kaya itong umiikot sa isipan niya?_ Di lubos maisip ni Chanyeol. Umpisa palang kaya ay naglagay na ng expiration date ito sa pagiging mag-asawa nila? Pinakasalan lang ba siya nito dahil magbest friends sila at pinagbigyan siya? Ang daming tumatakbo sa isip ni Chanyeol pero di niya alam alin ang unang iintindihin. Sana pwedeng manatiling mag-isip nalang, lumulutang sa kawalan at walang desisyong kailangan ibigay.

Tumunog na ang unang alarm ni Baekhyun. Isa sa pito. Unang hudyat na andito na ang bagong umagang kailangan harapin.

Bumalik sa realidad si Chanyeol at pansamantalang iniwan ang mga tanong sa isipan, kasabay ng pagtago ng kirot sa puso.

Bumangon ito sa kama habang binibigkas ang _"_ Sa'yo lahat nakapangalan ang kung anong meron tayo. Yung mga gamit ko lang na dinala ko noon ang akin." Di pa man nagagawa ang dream house ay patapos na pala ang relasyon nila.

_Yun na yon? Hindi siya magagalit? Walang paninisi, walang mga tanong?_ Matagal pinaghandaan ni Baekhyun ang araw na ito. Pero hindi niya akalaing magiging ganito kadali.

May kakaiba siyang naradamdaman pero heto na sila. Ang importante ang ngayon, na tinanggap ni Chanyeol ang paghihiwalay nila bilang mag-asawa.

"Wait lang 'Ta." Hindi ito humarap. Kaya minabuti niyang tumayo at iniharap ang mas nakatatatangkad sa kanya.

"Sinta, wait."

"Di naman kita pinapaalis. Ang sabi ko lang naman let's stop being husbands but the friendship stays."

Gusto sumigaw ni Chanyeol na _hindi naman ganun kadali yun!!!_ Lalo na para sa taong maiiwanan. Madali kay Baekhyun dahil siya ang nakikipaghiwalay.

Totoo nga ang sabi-sabing sa isang relasyon laging merong mas nagmamahal. At sa kanilang dalawa, siya yun.

Kailangang huminga ni Chanyeol dahil bigla nalang niya naramdamang nakakasuffocate ang kwarto nila. Pumasok siya ng banyo para maligo pero bago isara ang pintuan, naramdaman niyang nakasunod parin ng tingin si Baekhyun.

Tumango siya at sinabing "ikaw ang bahala."

_Masyado pang maaga_

_Para mawala ka_

_Masyado pa akong naniwala sa iyong pinangako_

_Na minahal kita higit pa sa sarili ko_

xxx

Pagkatapos ng concert abroad, buti nalang ay binigyan ng isang buwang pahinga si Baekhyun. Sabi pa ni Junmyeon, ang kanyang manager, na gamitin niya itong chance na ‘to, to win Chanyeol back. Little did he know, little did _they_ know, there's nothing to get back, kasi tapos na ang laban.

Dahil sa nangyari kahapon, ngayon lang niya unti-unting napansin ang mga gamit na wala na sa matagal nitong kinalalagyan. Pagbaba niya sa hagdan, tanda niya ang kwadradong frame na may painting ng ate ni Chanyeol. Kita sa cream nilang pader ang naiwang hugis, at kailanman, di na maibabalik o mapapalitan.

Pagbaba sa may sala, ang gamit na gamit na turntable na ipinamana pa ng lolo ni Chanyeol sa kanya ay wala na rin. Naiwang mag-isa at mistulang malungkot na lamesa kung saan ito nakapatong.

Sa may TV shelf nakadisplay ang mga trophy at plaques ni Baekhyun sa trabaho, pero it seemed empty dahit wala na ang mga na Marvel action figures na nakatabi dito.

Siguro kung nakakapagsalita ang mga gamit niya, sasabihin nitong nalulungkot ang mga ito dahil kulang na ang mga bagay sa tahanan nila.

May mga bagay na lumisan at di natin alam kung babalik pa.

Hindi niya alam kung handa na ba siya sa isang malaking puwang na iiwan ni Chanyeol sa buhay nya? He brushes it off kasi hindi, _kaya nga divorce lang eh? Best friends parin naman kami._

xxx

Pinuntahan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa recording studio. Hindi inalam ni Baekhyun kung saan ang bagong condo ni Chanyeol dahil gusto niya sundin ang sinabi nila Jongdae na give him space.

Kumatok si Baekhyun ilang beses ngunit di parin tumatayo sa kinauupuan niya ang songwriter. Buti nalang at hindi nakalock ang pinto.

_Okay, best friend mode on. Hinga Baekhyun. Kaya mo. Kaya niyo._

"'Ta! Pyeongchang Olympics na naman? Kaya naman pala di ka maistorbo!" Umupo siya sa tabi ng isang umiiyak na 6-foot tall na lalaki. Oo, paborito nito panuorin ang highlights ng Pyeongchang Winter Olympics, at isa ito sa mga rason why he fell in love with Chanyeol. Madaling kasing maantig ang puso ng best friend niya, lalo na sa maliliit na bagay. Masaya siya para sa mga taong nagsisiya. Nakikiiyak din siya sa mga taong nahihirapan. Empathy level 100 and this is what makes him, who he is.

Nagpupunas ng luha si Chanyeol pero busy parin sa pinapanuod.

"Sabi ni Kyungsoo nagrequest daw siya na gawan mo siya ng kanta. Deadline na mamaya, ako na magbigay sa kanya? Doon naman ako papunta ngayon eh."

"Ha? Ngayon na ba?" Di tumitingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun dahil ayaw magpaistorbo sa pinapanuod. Most of the time Baekhyun finds it endearing. Pero hindi ngayon. Not when he'll miss a deadline. Not when he'll let another good opportunity pass.

"'Ta, he trusts you so much and gusto niyang comeback single niya yung kanta mo. So asan na?" Yes, Baekhyun can be very pushy. He thinks na siya ang mas may disiplina sa kanilang dalawa. To him, Chanyeol easily gets distracted at dapat pinupukpok ito, lalo na sa deadlines.

Kung wala siguro si Baekhyun ang chill lang sa buhay ni Chanyeol, steady lang. Pero si Baekhyun ang taong hindi papayag na hindi sila sabay maging successful, lalo na’t mahal niya si Chanyeol.

Nang matapos ang pinapanuod na video, hinarap na niya si Baekhyun na naiinip na sa tabi niya. "Sige isesend ko sa kanya maya-maya. Patapos na naman. Di ko pa kasi alam paano tapusin. Text ko nalang siya baka may input siya."

Tumango nalang si Baekhyun kasi pagkatapos siyang kausapin ni Chanyeol ay nagumpisa na itong mag-arrange ng kanta. _Mukang di na ako kailangan dito._ Tahimik na tumayo at palabas na sana ng studio si Baekhyun nang nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol. Mahina lang, pero patuloy parin sa ginagawa niya.

"May date pala ako sa Friday, 'Ta." Malumanay na sinabi ni Chanyeol.

_Nagpapa-alam o nagpapaalam?_ Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang isasagot. Nagmistula siyang isda na nagbuka-sara ng bibig pero walang masabi. Mukang hindi nagcoordinate ang brain at muscle movement niya dahil naghang na ang utak (at puso) niya.

"Hmmm… Good for you, 'Ta."

_Bat naman agad? Sinta, akin ka parin sa huli ha?_

Magkaiba ang sinabi sa tunay na nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. Buti nalang at may acting workshop din ang mga singer na tulad niya dahil nagbigay siya ng isang malaking ngiti bago tuluyang umalis.

Naging busy ang dalawa sa kani-kanilang mga buhay. Kahit hindi sabihin, nabigyan at nagbigayan ng space ang isa't isa.

xxx

May mall concert at fansign si Baekhyun. Ito marahil ang pinaka-engrandeng mall show niya dahil siya lang naman ang naimbitahang magperform sa opening ng isang bagong mall sa Manila. Ang bagong album na pino-promote niya ang unang project ni Junmyeon bilang CEO ng kanilang music company. Siyempre sumama si Jongdae at Minseok, maliban sa backstage pass, gusto din nilang makasama sa unang batch na makakaikot sa bagong mall na may hotel na ring kasama.

Sa presale orders palang ay sigurado nang magiging certified platinum ang album ni Baekhyun. Ito kasi ang una niyang album na may self-composed songs. _Alam niyo na, maraming paghuhugutan eh_. Laking gulat niya na kalahati ng pumunta sa mall opening ay mga tagapaghanga niya na ninanais siyang makita at marinig kumanta live. Free concert e, sino ba namang hihindi? At pag bumili ng album, ang first 500 ay makakapag fansign pagkatapos.

Lahat ng mga importanteng tao sa buhay ni Baekhyun ay nagdropy b or, nanuod para sumuporta sa kanyang hit mall concert. Lahat, maliban sa isa. Hindi niya aaminin, pero nung pumasok sa dressing room niya si Jongdae at Minseok at sinabing may dala silang surprise, umasa siyang nakasunod sa dalawa ang kanyang _Sinta._ Pinilit niyang di magpahalata, pero hanggang sa matapos ang fansign, di niya mapigilang sumulyap sa crowd, at maghanap ng 6-foot-tall na lalaki na nakasuot ng malaking hoodie, shorts at cap. _Na-max out na ba niya ang swerte?_ _O sadyang wala na talagang pakialam ang dati niyang asawa sa kanya?_

_Gaano kalawak na space ba ang kailangan niya? Isang buong Milky Way???_ Nakikipag-away na siya sa kanyang sarili, nagtatantrums na naman siya sa isip niya, _pero woooooo kailangan professional._ _Be calm, act cool, Baekhyun._

Nagliligpit na ang prod at nagaayos na sila nila Jongdae para kumain sa labas nang dumating si Kyungsoo at nagbigay ng bulaklak kay Baekhyun. Nagyakapan ang dalawa at natawa dahil parehas silang naluluha. Dati Youtube cover singers lang sila, ngayon, hamak na singers na, at multi-awarded pa dito sa Pilipinas. Nang bumitaw si Kyungsoo, sinabi niyang may kakilala siyang gusto magpa-fansign kaso hindi umabot sa 500. Agad namang pumayag si Baekhyun, kasi bakit hindi? Kung pwede lang buong araw at lahat ng dumalo ay pahintulutan niyang magpafansign, gagawin niya. Utang na loob niya sa fans kung nasaan siya ngayon. At higit sa lahat, wala namang nagaantay na Sinta pag uwi niya. Malungkot sa bahay. Mas gugustuhin niyang magdamag makihalubilo sa tao kesa umuwi sa tahimik at malaking bahay.

Dinala siya ni Kyungsoo dun sa may tech booth, at doon niya nakita ang isang lalaki na naka-all black hoodie, shorts at cap combo, at oo, 6-foot-tall ito. Gusto niyang tumakbo para mayakap niya agad, pero pinigilan niya ang sarili. _Wag excited, B. Don’t scare him away._

Hindi pa rin alam ng madla na hiwalay na sila. It’s been what? 15 months since that night. Buti nalang din at busy silang dalawa sa kani-kaniyang careers, kaya walang magdududa. Dati kasi di sila mapaghiwalay. Kahit saan makikita silang magkasama, gamit si Peri naglilibot around QC or Makati. O di kaya magpopost ng beach trips sa Instagram gamit si Chart.

May mga kausap na sound technicians at iba pang dumalong producers si Chanyeol kaya di nito namalayang nasa tabi na niya si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun.

"Ano ba naman yan, yung artist pa ang pinagaantay nung fan." Nakahalukipkip ang mga braso ni Baekhyun habang pabirong nagreklamo. Nakataas pa nga ang kilay para mas believable.

Si Kyungsoo naman ay nakangiti sa isang tabi. Dahil ngayon lang ata niya nakita ulit na ganito kalaki ang ngiti ng kaibigan? Parang ngayon lang ulit nasikatan ng araw si Baekhyun sa saya. Iba parin talaga ang dulot ng isang Chanyeol Park sa kanya.

"Shit, sorry" sabi ni Chanyeol habang nagmamadaling binuklat ang hawak na album ni Baekhyun.

"Pare sandale, peram pentel!" pahabol niyang sigaw sa papalayong mga kapwa musikero dahil wala pala siyang panulat na dala.

"May dala ako, akin na nga yan.” Inagaw ni Baekhyun ang album at sinabing “Baka may makakita, gayahin ka pang magpapirma e tapos na yung fansign." Nageenjoy pa si Baekhyun biruin ang dating asawa. Kahit kelan talaga, ang dali lokohin nito. Sa totoo lang, masaya lang naman siyang pumunta si Chanyeol. _Buti nalang, nandito si Chanyeol._

Sa sobrang tuwa, hindi niya namalayang di pala masakyan ni Chanyeol ang joke niya. Nakatungo lang ito habang nag-aantay matapos pumirma ang singer. Nang di ito pumatol sa pagbibiro, dun lang naramdaman ng ating bida na may mali sa nasabi niya.

_Bakit ka tumahimik? Bakit biglang naging siryoso? Bakit ganto? Hindi ganyan ang Sinta ko._

Natakot si Baekhyun dahil may nagawa na naman siyang di niya mababawa. Na dahil sa mga kadramahan niya sa buhay, tuluyan niyang natulak palayo si Chanyeol ng di sinasadya.

Binagalan niya pumirma kasi ayaw niyang matapos ang sandaling yun. _Aalis ka na? Saan ka pupunta? Kailan ka babalik? Kailan ka magpapakita sakin ulit?_ Ang dami niyang gustong tanungin. Kung pwede lang tumigil ang oras para silang dalawa lang ulit, tulad ng dati.

Hindi pa lubusang naiaangat ni Baekhyun ang panulat ay maingat na binawi ni Chanyeol ang album at nilagay sa bulsa ng kanyang malaking hoodie. Napunta tuloy sa hoodie ang atensyon ng singer. _Ang sarap yakapin. Pwede bang kumulong sa bisig mo, SInta ko?_

Nakalimutan niyang katabi parin nila si Kyungsoo. Sa tagal nilang di nagkita gustong titigan lang ni Baekhyun ang dating asawa. _Anong nagbago sayo?_

Isa sa naging rason bakit naging patok sa masa si Baekhyun ay dahil magaling siya magexpress ng mga kanta, lagi niyang damang-dama ito. Kita sa mata niya ang sakit kapag malungkot ang kanta. Sobrang transparent, hindi niya maitatago ang totoong nararamdaman. Kaya sa sandaling iyon, napansin agad ni Kyungsoo ang pagpalit ng itsura ng kaibigan. Nangingilig na ang luha at may takot sa kanyang mga mata.

Minsan na nga lang niya makitang masigla ang kaibigan kaya di siya makakapayag na mawala ito agad. Naisip niyang ayain ang songwriter sa production dinner. Kaso, ang unang naisip ni Chanyeol ay pinapapunta siya para may “public appearance” ulit silang mag-asawa. “ _Oo nga naman, matagal na silang hindi nakitang magkasama, kaya kailangan ng PDA for the fans_ ” ang naisip niya.

Simpleng sige lang ang sinagot nito at naramdaman ng dalawang singer ang coldness sa sagot ni Chanyeol.

Mabagal ang lakad ni Baekhyun papunta sa kakainan nila. _Iniisip niya na lalong napasama pa ang nagawa niya, dahil sa hinirit ni Kyungsoo. Pero bakit mo naman iisiping hindi kita kaya paglaanan ng oras kahit sandali? Ganyan na ba ang tingin mo sakin?_

Magkakatabi na sa restaurant ang prod, kasama sila Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Minseok at Chanyeol. Gustuhin mang magsaya ni Baekhyun pero ang daming tumatakbo sa kanyang isipan. Sa layo ng isipan, di nga niya napansing tinatawag na siya ni Jongdae para umupo sa tabi niya.

_Ganto na ba ang naiisip niya dati? Na kaparehas lang niya ang lahat ng tao sa paligid? Na hindi siya espesyal sa akin?_ Pilit inaalala ni Baekhyun kung may mga oras ba noon na ipinaramdam niyang hindi mahalaga si Chanyeol sa kanya.

_Mamaya, magpapahatid ako sa kanya. Kakausapin ko siya._ Planado na ang mamaya, kailangan lang niyang lakasan ang loob at magpakumbaba. _May nagawa akong mali, kaya magso-sorry ako…_

_Basta wag ka na lalayo, please? Dito ka lang please?_ Paulit-ulit niya itong sinasabi hanggang sa maging dasal na siya.

"Yeol?" matamis, malamig sa tenga ang pagtawag ng babaeng pink ang buhok.

Noong una ay di pinansin ni Baekhyun ang ito dahil wala namang "Yeol" sa mga kasama niya. Tuloy lang ang pagkain nila at habang pasubo ng isang punong kutsara ng maja de blanca, siniko siya bigla ni Jongdae. Yung babaeng pink ang buhok, pinapakilala pala sa kanila at di siya nakatingin. "Ha? Anong meron?" Di sinasadyang magtune out ni Baekhyun dahil nga iniisip niya ang mangyayari mamaya pag-hatid sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

"Itong si Rosie at kapatid niya, pipila dapat kanina para sa fansign mo kaso hindi sila umabot sa 500" paglahad ni Jongdae.

"Ah. So kapatid niya si Yeol?" pabulong na sagot ni Baekhyun. _Kasi sino ba si Yeol?_

Hindi na nakasagot si Jongdae dahil inabot na sa kanya ang album ng bata. "What's your name, baby?"

"Dahlia po!" malugod na sinagot ng batang babae. Laking gulat ni Baekhyun na binuhat ito ni Chanyeol at ikinandong sa kanya para mas makita ang pagpirma ng idolo.

"Thank you very much Kuya Yeol!!!! Tama si Ate Rosie, lifesaver ka!" may pahalik pa sa pisngi at yakap ang bata kay _Kuya Yeol_.

Ngayon lang nakita ni Baekhyun na ganito si Chanyeol sa bata. Wala pa kasing anak ang ate niya, at wala pa ring kasal sa mga pinsa niya. Hindi rin niya kilala si Dahlia, o si Rosie, o ang pagtawag ng Yeol kay Chanyeol. _Kailan pa? May Loey na nga, Yeol pa? Pauso naman itong mga to._

Natapos na ang fanservice ni Baekhyun sa bata, at gusto nalang niyang ubusin ang Maja Blanca sa kanyang platito, pero mukang hindi pa aalis ang magkapatid na bulaklak. Di narinig kanina ni Baekhyun ang pagpapakilala sa kanila, kaya tinawag siya ni Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, si Rosie. Rosie, si Baekhyun."

_BAEKHYUN?!?!_ Di na maalala ni Baekhyun kung kailan siya huling natawag ni Chanyeol gamit ang kanyang totoong pangalan.

They shook hands at sobrang maka-thank you si Rosie sa kanyang fanservice sa kapatid. _Sa kapatid mo lang ako mabait, hindi sa'yo. Yeol ka pa diyan ha._ Gustuhin man niya magtaas ng kilay, ayaw naman niya masira ang image niya.

Nagpaalam na ang magkapatid at nagpatuloy na ulit sila sa kainan at kwentuhan. Nag-ayang magStarbucks pagkatapos ang magfiancee, dahil ngayon lang silang nagkasamang apat ulit. _Best friends naman sila diba?_ So Jongdae thinks it's fine.

Umorder para sa kanilang apat ang soon to be Mr. Kims, libre na daw nila kasi paguusapan din naman ang wedding nila. Ayaw ng awkward silence ni Baekhyun, kaya tinanong niya ang songwriter kung saan niya nakilala si Rosie. _Okay lang naman diba? Pwede ko naman to tanungin?_ Dumating na sa table ang dalawa pang kaibigan at sumang-ayon si Jongdae na "oo nga, saan nga ba?"

At dun nagsimula magkwento si Chanyeol na naka-date niya si Rosie at simula nun lagi na silang magkausap at magkatext. “Nung nagpakilala nga ako, nagulat siya kasi bakit daw ako nasa dating app kung kasal ako sa’yo?” Casual lang ang pagkwento pero halos manghina si Baekhyun nang tumingin ito sa kanya. First time nilang mag eye contact ngayong gabi. Parang love at first sight lang ulit kay Baekhyun na bumilis ang tibok ng puso at natigil sandal ang paghinga.

Tuloy naman ang kwento ni Chanyeol tungkol kay Rosie. Sa lahat ng nasabi nito, ang tanging naproseso lang ng utak ni Baekhyun ay "we're getting to know each other.” _Edi_ _hindi pa pala dating. Getting to know palang pala. Marami pang pwedeng mangyari, mababawi ko pa siya._ Tahimik si Baekhyun pero nakahinga siya ng maayos nang malaman ito.

Wala pang 30 minutos na kwentuhan ay nagring ang cellphone ni Chanyeol at nagexcuse para sagutin ito.

_Kailan mo pa ginawa yan sa harap namin? We always know who you’re talking to._ Pero walang nagawa at sinundan nalang ng tingin ni Baekhyun ang dating asawa.

Maya-maya lamang ay bumalik si Chanyeol, kasama ulit si Rosie at Dahlia. Papalapit ang tatlo at medyo nahihiya pa nga si Rosie sumunod, pero lumapit parin ito.

"Guys, sorry, una na ako? Kanina pa pala sila sa labas nagttry magbook ng Grab pero walang makuha. Dami siguro kaagaw. Hatid ko sila, on the way naman sakin." Mabilis na sinabi ni Chanyeol at kinuha sa upuan ang dala niyang bag.

_Wala man lang chance pigilan siya?_

"It was nice meeting you again guys!" Tinapik niya ang balikat ng magfiancee, at humarap kay Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, congrats sa concert kanina at new album. Bye, see you!" Pagtalikod niya ay agad niyang hinawakan ang kamay ni Dahlia at kinuha ang mga dalang paperbag ni Rosie.

_Diba ako dapat ang bida sa araw na 'to, bakit parang uuwi akong talunan?_ Baekhyun pouted habang palayo na ng palayo sila Chanyeol.

"Ay mukha silang pamilya" sinabi ng pasmadong bibig ni Jongdae.

"Wow sa nice meeting you ha? Ano to high school reunion?" Gulat na pagsabi ni Minseok. Medyo nainis sa inakto ng kaibigan.

"And I'm just Baekhyun?" He scoffed. Nanginginig ang boses, halatang nagpipigil ng luha. Parang nasampal siya sa mukha ng nangyari.

Masyado silang nagulat sa bilis ng pangyayari, na nakalimutan ng magnobyo na _ay tangina, andito nga pala ang ex Mr. Park, kasama nila._

"B." sabay akbay ni Jongdae sa kanya. Gustuhin man niyang tanungin kung okay lang ito, malamang hindi. And besides, hate ni Baekhyun matanong tungkol sa feelings niya. Lalo na yung question na "Are you happy?" _Ugh._

Nakatingin parin sila sa may entrance ng coffee shop, parang babalik pa yung kaibigan e no? Biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun nang "Alam niyo kanina i think na-off na siya agad, kasi naman, kung ano-ano na naman nasabi ko. Pero I can’t help it? Masyado lang naman akong naexcite na makita siya ulit.” He took a sip of his Earl Grey tea bago ituloy ang sinasabi.

“Tapos naplano ko nang I'm gonna say sorry when he drives me home. Kilala naman niya ako? I just had to say sorry kasi nauna na naman ang bibig ko kesa sa pag-isip. Pero daig pa ng swindler yung babaeng pink na buhok na yun kung maitakbo si Chanyeol. Akala niya sa kanya."

Siyempre di nagpapigil humirit si Jongdae ng "Ang tanong B, iyo ba?"

Ayan, Jongdae and Minseok saw it coming. Kaya nga nila pinilit magdate si Chanyeol diba? But they hoped na it was just a temporary fix habang inaantay nilang matauhan si Baekhyun. Kasi ang end goal naman talaga ng plano nila ay magkabalikan ang dalawa.

_"Wag mo akong sisihin, kung minsan ika'y hanapin,_

_ito ang unang araw na wala ka na._

_Nasanay lang sigurong nand'yan ka_

_di ko inakalang pwede kang mawala, yan na nga._

_Nababato, nalulungkot_

_luha'y napapawi ng singhot at talukbong ng kumot_

_Wag mo akong sisihin, kung minsan akong iyakin,_

_Ito ang unang araw na wala ka na."_

xxx

Sinubukan lang naman ni Baekhyun kung sasagot si Chanyeol. It's been what, a few months since the mall concert. Kinaya nga niyang simpleng " _Happy Birthday Sinta"_ lang ang greeting nung birthday niya tapos yun na yun. Gaano ba kalaki ang Metro Manila at hindi sila nagkakasalubong ni minsan?

Bugso ng damdamin ang pagbili niya ng DIY IKEA cabinet na kaka-sale lang sa Lazada. Nang nadeliver ito sa bahay niya ay dali-dali niya itong binuksan at sinubuksang iset-up. Emphasis on sinubukan. Dahil pagkatapos ng tatlong oras at pilit na pag-intindi sa nakalakip na instructions, gusto na niya itong wasakin nalang dahil di niya ito magawa.

Nawawalan na siya ng pag-asa kaya pinicturan niya ang nakakalat na parts at sinend kay Chanyeol with a simple "help?" as caption.

_Shit. Naseenzone siya._ Humiga nalang siya sa sofa ang tinitigan ang kalat niya. Baka pag tinitigan niya mabuti it would magically build itself. Ano to Harry Potter? _Ugh_. Minabuti niyang maglasing nalang kasi _hey, can this day get any better?_

Gamit ang kanyang paa pinaglalaruan ni Baekhyun ang isang parte ng cabinet nang biglang narinig niyang may nagbubukas ng gate ng bahay niya. Dali-dali siyang tumayo at sinilip ito. Kumuha pa siya ng tsinelas kaya nang bubuksan niya dapat ang pinto ay nagulat siyang nakapasok na ng bahay si Chanyeol na may dalang toolbox.

"Bakit naman kasi bumili ka pa ng kailangan iset-up? Ang daming nabibiling gantong cabinet na gawa na." Kung di kilala ni Baekhyun ang taong ito, aakalain niyang sinesermonan siya. Pero alam naman niyang he means well, Chanyeol still cares for him.

"E gusto ko sanang may mapatunayan" sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Kanino?" Tumigil sa pag assess ng items si Chanyeol at tumingin sa singer na nakahiga helplessly sa sofa.

"Sa sarili ko. I just want to know kung kaya ko mag-isa? Pero, I spoke too soon" sabay lagok ng beer.

Yung mga mata ni Chanyeol sobrang expressive. Kanina siryoso at determinado checking the cabinet parts. Siguro mentally iniisip na niya paano ito isesetup. Ngayon naman ay lumambot ang tingin nito sa singer. "Ta, you know I'm the one in charge of doing things like this in our house diba? And you can still contact me when you need to build things, especially if it’s something as complicated as this DIY Ikea furniture. Di mo kailangan gawin lahat mag-isa."

Pinili ni Baekhyun wag isapuso ang sinabi ng dating asawa dahil ayaw niyang mauwi sa iyakan ang gabing ito. Kaya tumango nalang siya at nagpatuloy sa paglaklak ng beer.

While Chanyeol was trying to figure out the instructions, chinecheck out lang ni Baekhyun ang sexy back nito. Di pa siya lasing ha, tipsy maybe. _Pero wow, bakit parang lumaki ang katawan niya? Tamad-tamad niya magworkout dati eh. Bakit ngayon biglang ganyan??? Daming time???_

Para di mapunta sa kung saan ang iniisip niya, tinanong njya ito ng "'Ta, bago yang hoodie mo?"

"Ha? Ah oo. Bigay ng isang artist na ginawan ko ng kanta. Limited edition daw." Nakatalikod pa ito sa kanya kaya di niya napansing naguguluhan narin pala ito sa nakasulat. Kaya nagulat siya nang biglang napasigaw ng "Tangina naman o! Fuck Ikea furniture. Walang kwenta ‘tong instructions! Baka kulang 'tong nasend na parts? O dahil sale mo nabili kaya kulang-kulang?" huminga itong malalim at tinabihan si Baekhyun sa sofa. Ayun, give up na.

"O sandali, chill na. I'll get you beer nalang."

Di niya namalayang nakasunod pala ito sa kanya sa kusina. Kaya kahit hinaharangan niya ang ref ay nasilip nitong walang laman ito. Puro alak ang laman.

"Asan ang pagkain mo?" Muntik nang mabitawan ni Baekhyun ang hawak na mga bote, buti nalang naalalayan siya ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niya ng eye contact. Sobrang lapit ni Chanyeol sa kanya at naiipit siya ng katawan nito at ng ref. Para umiwas ay naglakad na ito pabalik sa sala at sinagot ito ng "Di ako kumakain dito."

"E saan? May kasama ka bang kumakain sa labas?" He's prying. Ilang buwan din silang di nag-usap at nagkita, malay ba niyang nagde-date na rin ito?

"'Ta, hindi sa ganun, pagod lang kasi may songwriting camp akong sinalihan."

"Wow! That's good! Ano yun, project ni Junmyeon?"

Tumango si Baekhyun at nagkaroon ng awkward silence kaya sabay silang lumagok ng beer. Nakailang bote na ba si Baekhyun simula kanina? Apat? Lima? Di niya aamining medyo hilo na siya, dahil madali pa naman siyang malasing. Sa totoo lang, nawawala na siya sa wisyo.

Di niya sure kung kinakausap ba siya ni Chanyeol pero kanina pa talaga niya gustong hawakan ang hoodie na suot nito. _Malambot kaya? Ang sarap siguro makulong sa yakap niya tapos comfy pa yung hoodie na suot niya. Haaaaaay._ Yes, daydreaming kahit nasa harap niya ang pinagpapantasyahan niya.

Matagal niya ring hindi naamoy ang pabango ni Chanyeol. Very distinct kasi naghalo na ito with his natural scent na gustong-gusto ni Baekhyun. _He misses everything about this person. His Chanyeol._

Dala narin ng kalasingan, lumapit siya sa dating asawa at nilapat ang kamay sa hoodie. Hinayaan lang siya nito dahil wala namang masama to feel it diba? Kung malambot? Paborito niya ang mga damit ni Chanyeol, lalo na ang mga hoodie nito na nagiging damit pag siya ang nagsusuot. _Higit sa lahat, paborito niya si Chanyeol._

Hindi man niya sabihin out loud, pero namiss niyang ganito sila ng dating asawa. Napansin ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa nito at natawa. _Hay, Sinta, you never change_. Itinaas niya ang kanang braso, cue for Baekhyun to scoot closer at isiksik ang sarili niya sa bisig ni Chanyeol. Napangiti pa siya dahil rinig niyang inaamoy-amoy siya nito parang puppy na sobrang cute.

_Hay Chanyeol, rupok mo din e no?_

Nakasandal na ang ulo ng singer sa dibdib ng dating asawa, pinapakinggan ang pagtibok ng puso. Ang kanang kamay ay nasa loob na ng bulsa ng hoodie at ang kaliwang braso naman ay nakasiksik sa likod nito. Sanay sila sa ganito komportable, tulad ng dati.

Sinusuklay ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman niya ang pag-angat ng mukha nito papunta sa kanyang balikat. Inilapat ng singer ang kanyang malalambot na labi sa leeg ng dating asawa. Kahit kalian talaga, hindi kayang hindian ni Chanyeol ito. He held his waist to keep him in place.

Nung una, simpleng halik lang ang iniiwan sa kanyang leeg, hanggang sa naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagkagat, dila at sipsip. Sobrang hina ni Chanyeol sa neck kisses, at alam ni Baekhyun yun. He was doing everything to hear the other moan.

Nang napapalakas na ang ungol ni Chanyeol sa sarap, umayos ng upo si Baekhyun. Kumandong siya dito, nilagay ang dalawang kamay sa magkabilang balikat at nagumpisang gumiling. Mabagal pero madiin para namnamin nila ang bawat sandali.

Maingat na hinaplos ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ng dating asawa, at ang mga matang nagtatanong kung _tama ba 'to? Sigurado ka ba?_ Nang hindi umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun, nagumpisa siyang halikan ang mga nunal nito sa mukha. Slowly he kissed each beauty mark na dinasal niyang sana walang ibang makagawa nito maliban sa kanya.

Nagpatuloy siyang hagkan ang paborito niyang mga pisngi, na halos bagsak na dahil hindi kumakain ng tama ang kanyan Sinta. Sumunod ang mga mata, ang cute nitong button nose, noo, at sa wakas, ang maninipis at malambot na mga labi.

Kailan ba huling nahalikan ng ganito si Baekhyun? Hindi na niya maalala. Pero ang alam niya ay si Chanyeol lamang ang taong magpaparamdam sa kanya ng ganito. Gaano na ba katagal? _Ah, huli pa nung gabing nakipaghiwalay ako sa kanya._

Pinasok ni Chanyeol ang kanyang dila para tikman ang matagal na niyang insaasam. _Iba pa rin talaga pag si Baekhyun, siya parin talaga._ Mas uminit ang kaninang matamis na halikan at di na napigilan ni Baekhyun na tanggalin ang suot na hoodie ng dating asawa. Tinulak niya ito sa sofa at nagpatuloy sa pag lasap sa bawat parte ng katawan na kaya niyang halikan. Nanggigigil, para bang mauubusan.

Paulit-ulit ang kagat, dila at sipsip hanggang umabot sa bandang pusod ni Chanyeol.

Di nagtagal ay mas naging mainit ang paligid kasabay ng pagiging mapusok ng dalawa. Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kanyang pantaas at napansin ni Chanyeol ang basang parte ng boxers nito. Mas lalo siyang ginanahan dahil wala pa nga silang ibang ginagawa kundi ang maghalikan pero mukhang parehas silang nasasarapan ni Baekhyun.

Gustong namnamin ni Chanyeol ang bawat sandali dahil ang pagmahal ng isang Baekhyun Byun ay ang pagsugal sa bawat bukas. Nakapikit siya habang nageeenjoy sa sarap, nang naramdaman niya ang pagtigil ng mga kamay at labi nito. Dumilat siya at nakitang nakatapat na ito sa pantalon niya, hawak ang butones, nagaantay na tignan siya. Mga matang nagsasabing _tignan mo ako habang ginagawa ko 'to sayo._

"Fuck, Sinta, wag kang titigil please" nalimutan ni Chanyeol kung gaano kagaling si Baekhyun sa ganto. Sa sobrang sarap di niya mapigilang sabunutan ito at napaungol naman ang singer dahil parehas silang nalalasing sa sarap.

Mahaba pa ang gabi at gustong ipadama ni Chanyeol kung gaano niya namiss si Baekhyun. Hinayaan niya itong gawin kung anong gusto niya. Habang nagtataas-baba ito sa kanyang kandungan, nakahawak siya sa bewang nito at pinagmamasdan ang bawat expression ng mukha nito. Di niya mapigilang panggigilan ang dibdib nito na halos maga na sa kanyang pagsipsip.

Parang walang taon ang lumipas noong huli nila itong ginawa. Kabisado parin ni Chanyeol ang bawat kurba ng katawan ni Baekhyun, kung aling parte ang mas bibigyang pansin, halikan, kagatin, para mas mapaungol ito sa sarap.

Hanggang sa pagsiping, si Baekhyun parin ang nasusunod. Chanyeol only takes over kapag nakikita na niyang napapagod na ito. Kasabay ng paglalim ng gabi ang muling pagsayaw sa apoy ng dating mag-asawa. Sinigurado ni Chanyeol na hindi makakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang gabing iyon.

Mag-a-alas diyes na ng magising si Baekhyun at ang tanging suot lang niya ay ang hoodie na suot ni Chanyeol kagabi. Nadatnan niyang nakapatong siya dito, para magkasya sila sa sofa. Pero ang ikinagulat niya ay, nasa loob pa niya si Chanyeol.

Kapag sobrang stressed kasi niya, ito ang paraan para kumalma siya.

Tanda pa ni Baekhyun na sa dorm ni Chanyeol siya natulog. Ilang araw din silang hindi nakapagkita kasi kakatapos lang ng finals. Paikot-ikot siya sa kama at di makatulog sa dami ng iniisip at inaalala, merong about acads, pamilya, career, pati narin ang mga pakielamerang haters niya. Akala niya tulog na ang nobyo kaya nagulat siya ng bigla siya nitong niyakap.

"Sinta, do you trust me?"

"Oo naman, bakit?"

"Nagresearch kasi ako kung paano kita matutulungan. Lagi ka nalang hirap matulog lately. Kaya naghanap ako ng paraan para makatulog ka ng mahimbing, or at least relax?" Halatang antok na si Chanyeol pero pinapaliwanag parin niya kay Baekhyun ang gagawin. At this point, game si Baekhyun subukan ang kahit ano para lang makatulog siya ng maayos. Bilang rising singer at Youtuber kasi, hindi akalain ni Baekhyun na sa pagdami ng fans, dumadami din ang haters niya. Kahit sabihin nila Jongdae na inggit lang ito sa kanya, lagi parin ito bumabagabag sa isip niya.

Nagulat nalang siya na ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang suot na boxers ng nobyo at unti-unting ipinasok ang kabuuan niya kay Baekhyun.

"Gago? Pagod nako di ko na kaya 'Ta" pinapalo niya ang braso ng nobyo dahil nakailang rounds na sila at pwede namang bukas nalang ulit!

"No, it’s not what you think, papasok ko lang. I'm not gonna thrust up. Sabi dun sa nabasa ko, this might help ease your mind. Kasi me inside you, you'd feel na I'm here for you, that we're connected." _Medyo literal, but whatever, sinubukan parin nila._

When Chanyeol was fully inside him, nakahinga siya ng maayos at hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang mga kamay na nakayakap sa kanya. Bago siya nakatulog, narinig niya itong nagsabi ng "I love you, I'm always here."

Nagising si Chanyeol sa pag galaw ni Baekhyun. His first instinct was to kiss his neck dahil ito ang paborito nito sa umaga. Kisses that will turn to a make out session and eventually morning sex. Naniniwala si Chanyeol na magiging maganda ang araw nila pag inumpisahan nila with making love.

Nung una hinayaan lang ni Baekhyun, dahil akala niya nananaginip lang si Chanyeol. Pero ng naramdaman niya ang pagkagat at dila, he felt uncomfortable. Dahil may araw na, gising na ang diwa niya at bumabalik na ang lahat. Natauhan na siya sa nagawa niya noong gabing lumipas. Para siyang nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig. Kaya inilayo nya ang sarili sa kasiping. Lumapit pa ulit si Chanyeol pero pinigilan niya ito at sinabing kailangan na niya maligo.

He needed space kasi tama nga si Jongdae, _tangina nga siya talaga_. Bakit nila yun ginawa e hiwalay na sila? It took him 1.5 hours bago lumabas ng banyo.

Like always, Chanyeol understood. Alam niyang 10 minutes lang maligo ang dating asawa at nang umabot ito sa 30 minuto, he knew it was his cue to leave.

Pagbaba ni Baekhyun, sarado na ang ilaw sa sala at tahimik na ulit sa bahay niya. Mag-isa na siya ulit. Napansin niyang nakabalik na sa box ang hindi nagawang cabinet. Malinis na ang sala, nasa isang tabi ang vacuum, _hay Chanyeol, nakuha mo pa talagang maglinis?_ Tanaw niya ang mga beer bottles na nakalagay narin sa may basurahan sa labas. Dinig din niya ang washing machine, malamang nakasalang ang seat cover ng sofa at ang sinuot niya kagabi.

Inayos ni Chanyeol na para bang walang nangyari. _Kasi yun ang gusto ni Baekhyun, diba?_

Bago pa maguilty ng tuluyan ang singer, may nagdoorbell at nagpanic siya agad kasi _paano kung si Chanyeol yun? Baka bumili lang pala ng almusal at pag-uusapan namin ang nangyari? Hindi pa ako handa._

Kinakabahang binuksan ni Baekhyun ang gate. Hindi niya aamining nalungkot siya ng makitang Grab driver ito, at hindi ang dating asawa. Iniabot ng driver ang paborito niyang special congee with egg, mushroom at chicken galing sa Mr. Wu's. _Hay, Chanyeol never forgets._ Since nagbukas ang Chinese restaurant na yun noong high school sila, ito na ang naging paboritong comfort food ng singer.

Hinahanda niya ang pagkain nang may naalala siya. Natawa nalang siya bigla kasi pati ba naman congee, si Chanyeol parin ang naaalala niya.

Malapit na ang high school grad ball at sa wakas pinayagan ang magnobyo na magcheck-in sa isang hotel. Inipon naman nila ang pambayad kaya wala nang dapat problemahin ang mga pamilya nila. Wala pang nakakaalam na may namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa kaya ang problema nila ay kung paano tatakasan ang mga kaibigan kapag gusto na nilang mapag-isa.

"'Ta, pag sinabi kong kain tayo congee, that's the code for alis na tayo, balik na tayo sa hotel room, okay?" Natawa si Chanyeol kasi _bakit ang cute ng Sinta niya_? Kinurot tuloy niya ang chubby nitong pisngi.

"Sinta, gutom ka lang ata? Wag ka mag-alala, doon tayo kakain sa Mr. Wu's mamayang dismissal. Pero bakit ba natin kailangan pang umalis ng maaga sa ball? Ayaw mo bang makasama sila Dae magparty?"

Baekhyun pouts at pumamewang. "Ayaw mo ba akong masolo?" Magwwalk-out na dapat ito nang bigla siyang pinigilan ng mas nakatatangkad.

"Ikaw naman, joke lang kasi. Siyempre gusto ko, first time natin to eh." Sabay taas baba ng kilay. Natawa nalang si Baekhyun kasi _hay, kahit kailan talaga 'tong Sinta niya._

Magkayakap na silang dalawa. Nakikiliti si Baekhyun sa labi ni Chanyeol na sobrang lapit sa leeg niya. Bigla nalang niya naramdaman na bakit basa? At nakakakiliti? Mapapaungol na dapat siya pero umayos na ng tayo si Chanyeol. Tinitigan siya nito at sinabi gamit ang mababa nitong boses "sample lang yan ng gagawin ko sa'yo pag nasolo na kita sa hotel room natin” at biglang halik sa pisngi.

Umuulan nung uwian kaya di sila natuloy kumain sa Mr. Wu's. No choice kaya nag-end up sila magMcdo delivery. Habang kumakain ng chicken nuggets, tinaas ni Baekhyun and tinidor niya na parang nagka eureka moment. Muntik pa ngang matalsikan ng sauce si Chanyeol buti nakaiwas ito.

"MCDO NALANG!"

"Ang alin, 'Ta?"

"Yung code natin to sneak out of the ball!"

At natawa si Chanyeol habang pinupunasan ang naiwang sauce sa labi ng kanyang kasintahan.

"Sige po aking Sinta, whatever you want" then they sealed it with a kiss.

They sticked to the code, kahit saan sila abutan, kahit sino ang kasama. Kadalasan si Baekhyun ang nag-aaya, at di kailanman kaya hindian ni Chanyeol ito.

Buti nalang talaga at di nakakaramdam ang mga kaibigan nila dahil kahit gaano na kagasgas ang excuse na to, di parin sila nahuhuli. O baka hinahayaan nalang sila?

Isang gabi nagiinuman sila sa isang bar sa QC. Light drinker si Baek, tipsy palang siya at gusto na agad niyang kumandong kay Chanyeol. Paano ba naman kasi yung waitress kanina pa nagpapacute dito at di makuha sa irap ng singer.

Magaling din makiramdam si Chanyeol kapag naghahanap ng lambing ang nobyo. Kanina pa kasi pasimpleng tinatamaan ni Baekhyun ang pantalon nito. Pinipilit niyang balewalain pero kanina pa rin niya di mapigilan mapansin ang sheer polo ng nobyo, at kahit itim ito, dahil mainit sa bar ay nagiging see through na ang suot dahil sa pawis.

Nakikipagkwentuhan nalang si Baekhyun dahil wala nang nakakaabot sa kanyang alak (thanks to his jowa na sinasalo ang shot niya) nang biglang sinabi ni Chanyeol na "gusto ko ng hot fudge at fries, may malapit bang Mcdo dito?" Di pa nakikinig si Baek sa kanya kasi may kakwentuhang iba. Kaya inulit ni Chanyeol sabay pisil sa hita ni Baekhyun.

"Mcdo?"

Nagkatinginan sila at dali-dali silang tumayo. Baek wanted to head to the restroom, pero Mcdo ang paalam nila. Kaya hinila sya ni Chanyeol papuntang kotse niya.

Hindi pa nakakaupo ng maayos si Baekhyun ay nasa dibdib na nya ang mga labi ni Chanyeol. "Ah, kanina pa to nagpapapansin sakin, kailangan ng atensyon ko" kagat, dila sipsip--- paulit-ulit hanggang tumirik na ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Yun palang sarap na sarap na siya paano pa kung…

At ayun na nga pinilit lumuhod ni Chanyeol sa maliit niyang 2nd hand na sedan na regalo ng parents niya. Hiningi nya ito para may pang date sila ni Baekhyun and more, katulad ngayon. Malas daw magsex sa kotse, pero di naman siya naniniwala kasi simula nun, mas marami pa silang naexplore na paraan, salamat sa sedan.

Isang bakasyon, kinailangang umuwi sa probinsya ni Baekhyun. Laking gulat niya dahil pagkatapos ng 2 linggo, sinorpresa siya ni Chanyeol. Maraming pinsan si Baekhyun na kaedad nila, lahat gusto maka-close ang boyfriend niya. Hindi kasi nila sinabing sila (baka atakihin daw sa puso ang lola nyia) kaya best friends muna sila sa mata ng mga Byun.

Yung mga dalagang pinsan ni Baekhyun na kasabay niya lumaki, pero ngayon parang gusto na niyang pauwiin nalang dahil walang ginawa kung hindi magpapansin kay Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol naman game sa lahat kasi nagpapalakas nga sa pamilya ng future husband niya. Inis na inis si Baekhyun dahil ang dense ng jowa niya.

Kakakain palang nila ng tanghalian, tirik pa ang araw at nagaaya ang magpipinsan pumuntang tabing dagat ng biglang inannounce ni Baekhyun na pupunta silang bayan para bumili ng Mcdo.

Kitang-kita ang pag aalboroto ni Baekhyun at kulang nalang magdabog ito habang naglalakad papasok ng kwarto. Sumunod naman si Chanyeol pagkaalis ng mga pinsan. "O akala ko ba pupunta tayong bayan?" Siyempre ayaw nya sabihin yung Mcdo, gusto pa niyang inisin si Baekhyun.

"Oo magbibihis lang ako tapos maglalakad tayo papunta dun. Ano kala mo ha" nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol kasi hala? Mali ba ang pagkakaintindi niya? Akala niya gusto ng lambing at _labing-labing_ ng kanyang Sinta.

Nakatingin sa isang full mirror si Baekhyun habang inaayos ang suot. Tumayo sa likod niya ang nobyo at niyakap siya. Di pinansin ni Baekhyun at nagsuklay lang ito.

_Ah, ganun ha!_ isip ni Chanyeol kaya pinasok niya sa loob ng shorts ni Baekhyun ang kanyang kanang kamay at inabot and dibdib sa loob ng tshirt sa kabila.

"Gago, hindi naka-lock yung pinto" lang ang sinagot ni Baekhyun. Nagtitigan lang sila nag-aantay kung sinong unang papalag.

Si Chanyeol na determinado sa gagawin ay di inalis ang tingin sa salamin. Sabay niyang hinimas ang unti-unting umiinit na parte ng katawan ni Baekhyun. Dinilaan pa niya ang leeg nito para bumigay na ito.

Nasasarapan na si Baekhyun, at nang papikit ay bigla siyang binulungan ni Chanyeol ng "hep, tingin ka lang sa salamin habang tinatrabaho kita".

Napakagat nalang sa labi si Baekhyun para walang makarinig sa kanila. Kinailangan niyang kumapit sa leeg ng nobyo dahil sa sobrang sarap ng nararamdaman.

Ang pinakanakakahiya at di makakalimutang escapade nila ay nung nagHong Kong silang magkakaibigan. Kakagraduate lang nila ng college kaya isang hotel room na good for 4 lang ang afford nila.

Nasa Mongkok sila maghapon at busyng-busy si Jongdae mamili ng pasalubong para sa mga pamilya niya. First out of the country trip niya kasi ito kaya parang buong barangay gusto uwian. Todo support naman si Kuya Min maghanap ng mga buy 1 take 1s para sa future in-laws niya.

Enjoy naman magshopping si Baekhyun pero kung halos limang oras na kayong nag-iikot ay mababagot ka rin. Magkaholding hands ang magkasintahan at napuna na din ni Chanyeol na pilit na ang ngiti ng nobyo, _nako for sure bored na 'to._ Inaya niya itong bumalik na muna ng hotel bago pa magsungit sa mga kasama.

"Kuya Min, Dae, balik muna kami hotel, pagod na si Baekhyun eh. Message nalang kayo pag magkikita na tayo sa Lan Kwai Fong?" Magpu-pub crawl kasi sila mamayang gabi dahil gusto daw ito maexperience ni Jongdae dito sa Hong Kong. Dahil busy sa pamimili, hinayaan na lang nito ang mga kaibigan.

Pagbalik ng hotel humiga agad sa kama si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun ay nilabas ang bote ng wine na di nila naubos kagabi. Kumuha ito ng wine glass at dala-dala papasok ng banyo.

"'Ta, ba't mo dadalin yan? Ipapaligo mo?" tanong ng naghihikab na si Chanyeol.

"Pwede naman? Basta ikaw magpaligo sakin" sabay hubad ng suot na damit.

Napatayo agad si Chanyeol at pinanuod ang ginagawa ni nobyo. _Ang sexy talaga ng Sinta ko, sobrang kinis pa. Swerte ko sa kanya._

"Sinta, panonoorin mo nalang ba ako? Ng ganyan kalayo? E mas malapit ka pa nga manuod ng TV kasi ang labo ng mata mo." _So, it was really an invitation,_ at di na nagantay pa ng susunod na salita si Chanyeol, dali-dali itong naghubad at sumunod sa nobyo.

Nung una nakasandal lang si Baekhyun sa kanya habang umiinom sila ng red wine. Ang relaxing, tamang-tama sa pagkalma ng pagod nilang katawan kakalakwatsa. May isang lagok pa ng alak sa baso ni Baekhyun, humarap siya sa nobyo at inabot ito sabay tanong "akala ko ba ipapaligo mo sakin? E wala nang natira" with matching pout.

Patay na. Ang hina ni Chanyeol sa ganitong Baekhyun. Prinsesa, Hari, Baby, all rolled into one ang Sinta niya sa kanya. Lagi siyang nakabuntot dito at onting simangot lang nakatanong agad siya ng "anong gusto/kailangan mo Sinta?" Lahat ibibigay niya para sa mahal.

"Inumin ko nalang sa'yo?" mas lumalim ang boses ni Chanyeol dahil naiisip na niya ang susunod na mangyayari.

Paborito niya ang clavicle ni Baekhyun. Kahit hindi ito sobrang payat, evident ito at sa tuwing nasisilip ni Chanyeol ay nanghihina siya. Parang gusto niya nalang dilaan at papakin pati ang leeg nito. Kaya't nilagay niya ang natitirang wine at doon ito sinipsip hanggang maubos niya.

Pero siyempre nang may kaunting tumulo sa dibdib ng nobyo, dinilaan niya agad ito. _Uhaw na uhaw, walang patak ang masasayang._

Umabot ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa mga hita ni Baekhyun na hinimas niya hanggang sa marinig niya ang masarap na tinig nito. Dahil wala naman silang kasama, di nahiyang umungol ng malakas si Baekhyun at di rin naman nagpapigil si Chanyeol sa malalakas niyang pagbayo at pagpalo sa likuran ng nobyo.

Di nila alam kung gaano na sila katagal sa banyo kaya't ng lumabas ng nakabathrobe, parehas pagod pero masaya, laking gulat nila na nakahiga sa kabilang kama si Minseok at Jongdae. Nakaheadphones si Jongdae at nanunuod ng TV si Minseok.

Natigilan ang dalawang bagong _ligo_ sa nakita. "Kanina pa kayo?" tanong ng isang very shocked na Baekhyun.

"Hmmm di naman masyado. Pero tapos na ba kayo?" kanina ay di pa tumitingin sa kanila si Minseok pero nang nagtanong ay tinignan sila mula ulo hanggang paa. _Judging them, for sure._

"Tulog ka muna Baek, mukang pinagod ka ni Chanyeol. Namamalat ka na kanina e." Hala gusto nang magpakain sa lupa ni Baekhyun dahil nirerespeto niya si Kuya Minseok niya. Di naman nila alam na babalik pa ang dalawa sa hotel, kasi ang usapan sa pub na magkikita.

Humarap sa kanila si Jongdae na kanina nakaharap sa may bintana. "O honeymooners, kumusta ang pagMa-Mcdo niyo?"

Nagkakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol at nagtago sa likod niya si Baekhyun na sobrang nahihiya.

"Sus, okay lang naman. Basta ba mamayang gabi, kami naman ang mauuna umuwi, okay?" dagdag na hirit ng BFF ni Baekhyun.

At bilang thank you narin, nagpaumaga na sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa labas, para may lambingan time din naman yung mga kaibigan nila. Tumambay sila sa harbor at pinagmasdan ang sikat ng araw.

"Sana laging ganto ‘no?"

"Ang alin, yung inaantay natin matapos magsex sila Jongdae kaya wala tayong matuluyan?"

"Gags hindi" palo ni Baekhyun sa braso ng kanyang Sinta.

"E ano?" Nakaakbay na si Chanyeol sa cute niyang boyfriend.

"Na anytime pwede natin maexpress yung love natin for each other”

"Ah, sex anytime basta may time." Pabirong sagot ni Chanyeol na nakatitig parin sa kakasikat lang na araw.

"Naman eh, Sinta, basta if you want anything, let me know. I'll do everything for you." Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang magkabilang pisngi ng nobyo habang sinasabi ito. "And ang tagal na nating magkasama, so it's not just sex for me. It's making love" saby halik.

_Hay Sinta, kung alam mo lang. Maraming beses na akong sumubok sabihin sa'yo ang mga gusto kong gawin pero laging hindi pasado sa standards mo. Daig pa ang thesis adviser magparevise ng thesis eh. "Yes, that’s great but what if ganto nalang?"_

_Mahal na mahal kita, I'll let you guide this relationship, basta hayaan mo lang akong mahalin ka… habang buhay."_

xxx

Naglabas na naman ng bagong kanta si Chanyeol bilang Loey. Naging certified hit na naman ito at unti-unti na siya nakikilala bilang isa sa mga up and coming singer-songwriters of this generation.

_Nais kong maging saysay ng aking buhay_

_Ay bigyan ang iyo ng kulay_

_Kung aking lang ang mundo_

_Ibibigay ko siya sa iyo_

Pagkatapos ng cabinet incident, ilang beses sinubukang tawagan ni Baekhyun ang dating asawa. _Laging voicemail, ano ba yan._ Yung mga messages niya hindi pa nababasa. Tinawagan narin niya si Yixing at Kyungsoo para kumustahin ito, ang sabi busy daw, maraming projects kaya hinayaan niya lang. Umabot na sa puntong nag-email siya para makipag-appointment dito. _I'll contact him as a client, para hindi siya makahindi._ Pero wala parin.

Isang araw papunta dapat sa isang meeting si Baekhyun nang nakatanggap ng tawag mula kay Chanyeol.

Hindi pa ito naghehello ay pinangunahan na niya. "OH MY GOD. FUCKING FINALLY, YOU CALLED ME. I MISS YOU SINTA, SAN KA BA LUMULUSOT BAKIT DI KA SUMASAGOT SA TAWAG OR TEXT KO?" Ramdam ang pag-aalala sa boses ng singer.

"'Ta, busy ka today? Daan ako sa bahay." Immediately, Baekhyun cancels his schedule at inantay ang pagdating ng dating asawa.

"So anong pinagkakaabalahan mo? Lagi ka namang gumagawa ng kanta pero ngayon ka lang nawala na parang bula?" Pabiro pang nagtanong si Baekhyun to make the mood lighter. Iba kasi ang itsura ni Chanyeol ngayon. _Gloomy? Siryoso? Parang ang daming iniisip?_

"Baekhyun, I'm having a baby."

Nagsasalin ng tubig sa baso si Baekhyun at buti nalang hindi niya ito nabitawan. Nanginginig man, pero maingat niyang nailapag sa lamesa ang mga hawak.

"What do you mean?" Una sa lahat, tinawag na naman siyang Baekhyun. _Tangina. Tangina ni Chanyeol._ Panagalawa, kailangan niyang maintindihan ang sinabi nito. Ang daming pwedeng ibig sabihin eh, baka bumili to ng aso, like what he always wanted pero ayaw ni Baekhyun because allergies. O bagong kotse? Instrumento? _Baby could mean a lot of things,_ depensa niya sa sarili. _Hay Baekhyun sinong niloloko mo?_

"With another person?" _Baekhyun wag kang bobo. Malamang!_

"Rosie" nakatungo si Chanyeol at mahinang sumagot.

"Gago? Sabi mo nung sa mall concert ko, getting to know each other palang kayo. Bakit may nabuong bata?" Napalakas ang boses ni Baekhyun ng di sinasadya.

_No Baekhyun you will not cry in front of him._

"Uh, actually, we casually hook-up"

"Tangina" it was more of an expression to Baekhyun pero ngayon gusto niya talaga murahin si Chanyeol… at ang sitwasyong hinaharap nila.

_Hinga Baekhyun. Di naman lalapit si Chanyeol kung hindi niya kailangan ng tulong mo._ He was trying to keep it cool kahit unti-unti nang nagccrack ang walls niya.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"You don't have to do anything, 'Ta" Inabot ni Chanyeol ang kamay ng dating asawa na nakapatong sa lamesa. Sinundan naman ni Baekhyun ng tingin ang kamay niya, kung saan nakasuot parin ang wedding ring nila. _Tangina hindi ko pa nga to natatanggal._

"Don't worry. I got it all figured out. Wait hindi, it's more of I'm sure of what my next steps are." Nagbrighten ang look ni Chanyeol at first time after so long nalang ulit nakita ni Baekhyun ang dimples nito. Biglang naging hopeful? Ganun.

"'Ta, I want to make it work with her." _So now I'm back to Sinta? E ano ba talaga Chanyeol, make up your mind!_

May namunuong bagyo sa puso't isipan ni Baekhyun. Sobra siyang naguguluhan at hindi na niya kaya. Para umiwas ng tingin, kinuha niya ang baso at pitsel at ibinalik sa ref. Nag excuse ito at pumasok sa banyo at doon inilabas ang kanina pang pinipigilang luha.

Buong akala niya kaya naging busy si Chanyeol ay nagiisip ito ng grand gesture to win him back. After spending a night together, akala ni Baekhyun maayos na ulit kahit hindi pag-usapan.

Pero hindi ito, hindi ganto.

_Tangina, yung bagong kanta niya, para pala sa magiging anak niya._

xxx

Bebenta na ni Chanyeol si Chart. Kasi wala naman siyang parking sa condo. Si Peri di pa nga sigurado kung anong gagawin niya. Iba na ngayon, bubuo na siya ng pamilya and he needs to save as much as he can. Kaya baka pag may nahanap na buyer, baka di rin siya magdalawang isip na ibenta ito.

Kahit hindi pa formally naguusap ang dating mag-asawa tungkol sa kaninang mga ari-arian, una palang nilinaw na ni Chanyeol na wala siyang kukunin o hihingin kay Baekhyun. Ano man ang dinala niya sa bahay nito nang sila'y magsama, yun lang din ang dadalin niya sa pag-alis.

Technically speaking, Peri is his. Si Chart sa kanilang dalawa. Pero the singer insisted na regalo niya ang jeep kay Chanyeol, kaya he should keep it.

Nagke-kwentuhan over lunch si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun sa music studio nila. In passing, namention ng kaibigan na dinaan ni Chanyeol ang bagong kanta kanina pero nagmamadali dahil nagpaantay lang sa Grab car.

"Ha? Never yun nag Grab! Kailan pa?" _Kung nagtitipid ito sa gas para sa magiging anak niya, ewan nalang talaga niya._

"Di naman coding si Chart pwede yun ngayon. Sira ba yung jeep niya?"

"Ah! Nabenta na niya. After 2 months paglipat sa condo, nakikipark lang ata siya sa mga kaibigan niya kasi ang mahal ng bayad sa parking. Tapos nahihiya na siya kaya minabuti nalang niyang ibenta." Susubo pa naman ang singer ng salad pero parang nawalan siya bigla ng gana.

_Regalo ko yun e. Tapos ganun nalang? Binenta nalang na parang di niya to tinuring na anak? Tagal niyang pinangarap yung jeep na yun. Tagal din niyang pinagipunan._

Tinulak ni Baekhyun palayo sa kanya ang plato ng salad at iniayos ang kubyertos sa lamesa.

"Bakit daw biglaang binenta?"

"Di naman biglaan, Baek. Mahigit isang taon na kayong wala. Ayun, kaya nakaya na niyang bitawan."

_Nakaya na niyang bitawan ang alin? Si Chart? O si Baekhyun?_

Dapat bibili talaga sila ng van, kaso magmumukha namang driver si Chanyeol ng asawa. At may van naman sa music company ni Junmyeon kaya wag nalang. SUV ang napagkasunduan nila kasi yun ang swak sa taste nilang mag-asawa. Gusto ni Chanyeol ng malaking kotse, samantalang gusto ni Baekhyun yung kasya ang magiging pamilya nila.

Nung araw na bibilin dapat yung SUV, nakita ni Chanyeol si Chart at ang mga kapatid nito. Natest na nila ang SUV, at ready nang bayaran pero napansin ng singer ang pagsulyap ng asawa sa moss green na jeep.

_Off budget, for sure_. _Pero never naman humiling ang kasintahan sa kanya._ Kung may gusto man ito, lagi niya itong pinagiipunan. Lahat, katas ng pinagpapaguran _._

Kaya ngayon, gusto naman ni Baekhyun pasayahin ang asawa niya. Umarte siyang sobrang excited makita ang jeep.

"OH MY GOD ANG GANDA! 'Ta, look? Feeling ko mas ok to?"

Pinipigilan tumawa ni Chanyeol kasi alam niyang nahuli siya ng asawang nakatingin sa sasakyan kanina.

"Sinta, sobra sobra ang presyo nito sa set budget natin. Bibili nalang ako ng matchbox nito. At least pag nalaspag di pa masama sa loob." Okay naman talaga si Chanyeol sa SUV eh. Marunong siya magcompromise. Ito ang gusto ni Baekhyun, and besides, it ticks all the boxes ng needs niya sa isang sasakyan.

"Mr. Park, sino nagsabing hinihingi ko opinyon mo?" Pumamewang at tinaasan ng kilay ng singer ang asawa.

"My gift for you. Wag ka na pumalag. Let me do this for you" sabay pulupot ng mga braso sa bewang ng asawa. Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun bilang pasasalamat. _Hay, ang swerte niya sa asawa niya._

Doon nagsimula mabuo ang munti nilang pamilya, si Chart, na parang bunsong anak, at si Peri ang panganay.

Umuwi sa bahay si Baekhyun at pagpasok niya sa gate, di niya namalayang matagal na pala siyang nakatayo lang sa garahe. Dati hirap na hirap kami makapasok sa loob kasi ang lapad ni Chart. Pero ngayon na iniisip ko palang na punan ng ibang kotse ang garaheng to, parang di ko kaya. Walang makakapalit kay Chart. May namumuo na namang luha sa kanyang mga mata kaya minabuti na niyang pumasok sa bahay at magpahinga.

That night dumaan si Minseok sa bahay ng singer. "O kuya napadaan ka?"

"Tinext ako ni Chanyeol. Nabalitaan mo na raw kay Kyungsoo na binenta na ang anak niyong si Chart." _Anak namin._ Heto na naman ang kirot sa dibdib.

"Ah oo, kanina nakwento niya." Ayaw nang pahabain pa ni Baekhyun ang usapan kaya matipid nalang ang mga sagot sa Kuya.

"Napadaan ako kasi nilinis ni Chanyeol yung jeep bago ibenta. May mga gamit ka pa pala sa loob…"

Binuksan ang paperbag at nakita niya yung Nina Live CD na favorite album of all time niya. Sobrang gasgas na nito pero di parin niya tinigilan gamitin kahit may Spotify o Youtube na naman. Yung rosary na nakasabit sa may salamin, binili kasi ng papa niya ito nang pumuntang Rome. Ang Tsum Tsum pillows, Buzz and Woody, Judy and Nick, na ginagamit niya pag may long drives sila o pag sinusundo siya mula out of town gigs ng dating asawa. Ayaw na ayaw niyang mastuck sa traffic, but with Chanyeol, he made everything bearable.

Andun din yung Sunnies na matagal na niyang hinahanap! _Nandun lang pala yun!_ Mga iPhone charger na di na niya alam kung saan gagamitin dahil naka USB C na siya, at naka Android naman si Chanyeol. Bumili lang ng mga extra ito dahil laging nakakalimutan ng singer kung saan nailalapag ang charger.

Sa pinakailalim ng paper bay ay may isang CD binder. Kinabahan siya bigla dahil alam niya kung ano ang laman nito.

Nung nagpaparamdaman palang sila ni Chanyeol nauso ang magpa-burn ng CD, mala mix tape. E si Chanyeol, bata palang maganda na ang taste sa music kaya maraming nagtitiwala sa kanya sa pag gawa ng CD mixes. Ginawa niya itong business at sabihin na nating kumita ang CD-R King sa dami ng iba't ibang kulay at hugis ng mga CD na binili niya doon.

Kada monthsary nila ay nakakatanggap ng CD si Baekhyun na may bagong mix, halo ang mga kanta, pero lahat love songs. Umeeffort pa si Chanyeol na gawan ng cover design ang album. Sa likod nito ay may explanation bakit niya napili ang bawat kanta.

After a few years nagka-iPod na silang dalawa. Sa iPod ni Baekhyun ay may sariling playlist ang nobyo at doon dinadagdag ang mga bagong love songs na alay niya sa kanya.

Hindi naisipang itapon ni Baekhyun ang mga CD mixes na ito dahil sa kanta naeexpress ni Chanyeol ang tunay niyang nararamdaman. Kung hindi dahil sa mga love songs sa CDs na ito, hindi magegets ni Baekhyun na gustong-gusto na pala nila ang isa't isa. Kaya nang nagkakotse sila, una niyang chineck kung may CD player parin ito. Gusto niya na lahat ng lakad nila kung saan man sila mapunta, ang CDs na ito ang ipapagtugtog nila. Marahil stuck sila sa late 80's to 2000's na mga kanta, pero dahil sa musika, nabuo ang pagmamahalan nila.

Medyo umasa si Baekhyun na may sulat o kahit short note man lang na nakalakip, pero wala. _Ganun lang, bebenta ang kotse, ibabalik ang mga gamit._

Pumili siya randomly ng isang CD at pinatugtog ito.

" _Mahirap bumangon anong nangyari kahapon_

_Pano umabot dito kumikirot ang ulo at puso_

_Sa dinami dami pa naman ng gustong kalimutan_

_lkaw pa ang naiwan, sa puso't isipan"_

xxx

Ano nga ulit ang stages of moving on? Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Pero hindi naman siya step by step process, pwedeng maranasan ng isang tao ang isa o lahat ng stages at once.

Sa lagay ni Baekhyun, hindi alam ni Jongdae kung ano nang pinagdadaanan ng kaibigan. Paano ba naman kasi, nilulunod ang sarili sa trabaho. Kahit maliliit na raket sa probinsya, pinapatos. Nagiipon daw siya, edi sige, hayaan nalang nila, malaki na naman siya.

Gulat si Jongdae kasi WHAT THE HELL my best friend is working out??? Di naman tabain ang kaibigan at di naman ito malakas kumain kaya never ito nagkaneed magwork out. Pero laking gulat ni Jongdae na on the way na raw ito sa kanya dahil nagjo-jogging naman siya. _Pero ang layo ng Libis sa Podium??? Tapos tatakbuhin lang niya??? Kamusta naman yung polusyong malalanghap niya papunta dito? I'm not saying it, but is this Baekhyun 2.0???_

Pero di magawang hindi mag-alala ni Jongdae. Pinagkatiwala niya na kasi ang pag-alaga sa best friend niya kay Chanyeol, e kaso bruha ang BFF niya at nakipaghiwalay.

So paano na nga si Baekhyun? _Hindi na ito in denial._ Nasampal na siya ng katotoohang may iba na si Chanyeol, at babae pa… at magkakaanak pa sila… something that he can never give his ex-husband, biologically.

Galit? Hindi kaya magalit ni Baekhyun sa kanyang Sinta. Kaya sigurado si Jongdae na he's putting all the blame on him. _Pero kasalanan naman niya talaga kaya sila humantong dito._

Ayaw nang sisihin ni Jongdae ang kaibigan dahil alam niyang bugbog na ito emotionally, at pinapapagod pa niya ang sarili physically. _Nakakatulog pa ba to? I doubt it._

Ang importante, kikitain na siya nito muli ngayon. Di nga lang niya ineexpect na tatakbo lang ito. _Nasaan na ang dating Baekhyun na ingat na ingat sa appearance niya pag lumalabas ng bahay dahil celebrity siya?_

Jongdae is no therapist, pero handa siya maging sound board ng best friend ngayon at hanggang maging okay ito. _Magiging okay pa ba talaga?_

Sabi nga ni Baekhyun, Chanyeol's slowly slipping away from him. Noon, kaya pang gawan ng paraan, dahil wala pa namang other party involved. Pero ngayon, Jongdae feels so useless kasi gustuhin man niya pag-ayusin ang mag-asawa, hindi na posible dahil may third party na nga, may plus one pa.

Habang nag-iisip ng dapat sabihin si Jongdae, bigla nalang nagring ang kanyang phone "Dae, andito nako. San ka?" Hinihingal-hingal pa ang kaibigan pero may saya sa boses nito.

"CBTL sa taas, B."

"Okay! Be there in a bit."

Shit. Baekhyun hates CBTL. Magrereklamo yun pag-akyat dito. Sumilip si Jongdae sa mga kainan sa paligid, para aayain nalang niyang kumain ang kaibigan pagdating dito.

Kahit kailan di maatim ni Jongdae ang pagpapa-baby ni Baekhyun. "Hoy Chanyeol, itong Sinta mo, naghahanap na naman ng lambing!"

Di naman sa ayaw niyang amuhin ang best friend, pero bakit pa niya aalagaan ng ganto e may Chanyeol naman para gumawa nun?

Iba na ngayon. If he needs to be coddled, kung pwede lang ibalot sa makapal na kumot si Baekhyun at itago sa bahay nila, gagawin ni Jongdae, just so his best friend won't be hurt.

Sa playground sa subdivision nila unang nakita ni Jongdae ang batang si Baekhyun. Nakaupo sa swing, kumakain ng lollipop pero nakatungo. Nilapitan niya ito at nagpakilala. Laking gulat niya na puro luha ang muka ng bata.

That day, Baekhyun lost his mom to cancer. At age 6.

Children don't know how to verbally express how they feel, pero simula nung araw na yun, Jongdae felt the need na ituring na parang kapatid si Baekhyun. Tumigil lang siyang alagaan ito nang sumali sa barkada nila si Chanyeol.

Nakita ni Jongdae kung paano nag-aadjust si Chanyeol sa lahat ng layaw ni Baekhyun. He was a spectator in the unfolding love story, at masaya siya na hindi lang siya ang magmamahal at mag-aalaga sa best friend niya.

Umupo na sa tapat niya si Baekhyun, medyo pawis pero flawless parin. Mas nakaganda pa ata sa balat niya ang init sa labas dahil mamula-mula pa ang pisngi nito. Bagsak ang muka at hindi na pansin ang chubby cheeks na paboritong kurutin ni Jongdae.

"Green tea?" tanong niya sa best friend. Di naman kasi ito mahilig sa lasang halaman. Except for Earl Grey (na favorite ni Chanyeol) at black tea na may halong gatas, maraming yelo para matabang na may pearls, thanks to Gong Cha at Cha time na favorite niya.

"It fights off toxins daw. Sana matanggal niya lahat ng bad toxins sa katawan ko, isama na niya rin ang sama ng loob."

_There it goes. Sige lang, share ka lang, B._

"So kumusta? Working out? Living healthy?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally and emotionally, siyempre hindi."

The thing about their friendship, kahit gaano sila katagal di mag-usap, once they do, they'll just pick up where they left off. At sa mga kwento, no need to give backgrounds kasi alam na nila ang history ng isa't isa.

_Wow, Baekhyun is being so honest right now. Baka nasa acceptance stage narin siya? That's a good th--_

Hindi pa natatapos ni Jongdae ang thought niya nang tanungin siya ng singer kung nagkakausap ba sila ni Chanyeol.

Ayaw naman niya magsugarcoat, dahil eventually malalaman din nito. Kaya umoo siya at sinabing bumisita sa restaurant niya si Chanyeol at Rosie.

Baekhyun scoffed kasi, _ang kapal? Bumisita lang?_

_Siyempre hindi diba._ Kaso ayaw nang patulan ni Jongdae.

"So ayun, he looks happy and fit."

"Okay" ayan, tinapos na agad ang topic. _Mukang di pa ata natatanggap…_

"Kita na ba yung ano… uhm… baby bump?" was his next question. Ang inosente ng pagkakatanong, parang curious na bata lang.

_May tama bang sagot para di masaktan ang best friend ko?_ Jongdae sighs.

“Naka-long flowy dress siya, kaya hindi ko napansin. Pero nagkakalaman na siya compared to the last time we saw her sa mall.”

_Ah, that day. Getting to know each other palang daw. Tangina._ Naalala na naman ni Baekhyun kaya humigop nalang siya ng tsaa, _baka mabawasan yung kirot ng puso ko if I do._

Understanding naman na tao si Baekhyun but you have to make him listen to you.

"B, remember high school when our school opened its doors to female students?"

"Mmm" tumango ang kaibigan. He was all ears now. Baka kala niya tsismis.

"Naalala mo yung girl na laging may colorful clips sa buhok?"

"Sino si Jolina?"

There's this chubby girl na laging may clips sa buhok kaya tinawag nilang Jolina. Di naman nagalit yung girl dahil artist naman talaga si Jolina, and she wants to be considered as one too. Kilala din ito as a ukelele player at active member ng chorale kasama ni Minseok at Chanyeol.

Dahil M.U (malabong-usapan) palang si Baekhyun at Chanyeol noon, marami ang nagbibigay ng love letters sa kanila. May mga nag-aaya kumain sa labas kay Chanyeol pero lagi niyang excuse na ayaw niyang maiwan mag-isa ang best friend niyang si Baekhyun.

Sabihin na nating ang tanging bisyo lang ni Chanyeol noon ay ang chorale club. Kahit anong paalam niya kay Baekhyun, basta chorale related papayagan niya ito.

Ang hindi alam ni Baekhyun ay si Jolina ang isa sa mga naging kaclose ni Chanyeol sa chorale. Parehas kasi silang kumakanta pero instrumentalist din sila. Habang nag-aantay ng practice, nagjajamming sila at nagshe-share ng mga naisulat na kanta. Musically, they were soulmates.

After high school, nawalan ng contact si Chanyeol sa kaibigan because handling _the Baekhyun Byun i_ s a challenge. Hindi sapat ang pagmamahal lang, kailangan ng maraming pasensya at pagiintindi to keep their relationship.

"Diba nga pumunta sila Chanyeol sa restaurant tapos jinoke ko si Rosie na 'ay ang cute naman ng clips mo'" tapos natawa silang dalawa.

"And?"

"Siya si Jolina." Nasamid si Baekhyun. Kada bagong information kasi umiinom siya ng tsaa. He didn't see this coming though.

"That chubby girl? Si Rosie yun?" Medyo tumaas ang boses niya kaya napagtinginan sila ng mga katabi.

"O kumalma ka. have something to say pero sana wag muna violent ang reaction mo, pwede?"

Tinikom ni Baekhyun ang kanyang bibig at sumandal sa kinauupuan.

"I like Rosie. Wait, patapusin mo ako." Nakita kasi ni Jongdae na bubuka na dapat ang bibig ng kaibigan pero pinigilan niya ito.

"He's good for Chanyeol. Nagkita ulit sila when he needed someone the most. They found comfort in each other. And if you saw him, he looks great. Parang changed person."

"I know. Pumunta siya sa bahay to inform me."

"Oo, ikaw ang una niyang sinabihan pagkatapos niyang malaman. Ikaw parin ang nasa isip niya when he found out. Gusto niya siya ang magsabi sa’yo and see how you'll react."

Dapat Baekhyun will feel good about himself with what he just found out. Kasi boost ito sa ego niya na kasama parin siya sa unang iniisip ng dating asawa . Lagi paring iniisip ang kapakanan niya. Pero hindi niya alam ang nararamdaman. The fact na Chanyeol is pulling himself together to be the best dad he could be, si something else, and more than anything, Baekhyun is proud.

"Baek, alam kong pinagsisisihan mo ang ginawa mo, pero hindi ba parang nakabuti naman kay Chanyeol? This is the push he needed to man up?"

_Oo, tinulak ko siya sa bangin, tapos ako din dapat ang sasagip sa kanya kaso may naunang iba._ Gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun pero naninikip na ang dibdib niya at umabot na siya sa limit niya with the topic today.

Ang dami pang gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun pero nahihirapan siya kasi magkakaibigan silang apat. Gusto niya makarinig sana ng opinyon from a stranger, para walang bias.

xxx

Natuwa si Kyungsoo nang makita niya ang message ng kaibigan niya. "Sige na, payag na ako sa blind date. Basta hindi siya in any way related kay Chanyeol ha!"

"Oo, sure ako dito. Galing US to, safe na safe!"

So Baekhyun finds himself in a dimly lit Italian cafe sa Makati. _Ang layo ha, QC to Makati nilakbay niya pero sige na nga. Gusto niyang ioffer ang Bellini’s, pero dating place nila ni Chanyeol yun nung nagka-One More Chance phase sila._

Magte-text pa dapat siya kay Kyungsoo para sabihing nandun na siya sa reserved table nang may nag ehem sa tabi niya. Tumingala siya at nakita ang lalaking nasa sinend na picture ni Kyungsoo kanina. Last minute kasi gusto magbackout ni Baekhyun kaya bigla siyang sinendan ng full body picture ng ka-blind date, may hawak na surfboard at naghehello ang kanyang tan washboard abs.

"Ayoko na lalo! Nagssurf ano ba yan! Sabi sa'yo ayoko ng may similarities kay Chanyeol e!"

"Hoy bruha! Di pwedeng nagmodel lang siya? Di naman niya hobby ang surfing. Ito talaga, ikaw lang ang nag-isip na Chanyeol na naman agad!" Nako si Baekhyun, kung katabi lang niya ito nakurot na niya sa singit. Napaka whiny baby talaga!

"Baekhyun Park?" Inalok niya ang kamay for a handshake.

"Byun. It's Baekhyun Byun. Jongin, right?"

"Please have a seat."

Napakagwapo naman nito? Model ba to? _Thank you Kyungsoo, bilib ako sa taste mo._

Nakangiti si Jongin sa kanya habang umabot na naman sa kung saan ang iniisip ng singer.

"Most of my friends call me Kai"

"Friends na tayo?" Malokong tanong ni Baekhyun. It’s his way of intimidating people. Pero mukang di naman tinablan ang kaharap. Natawa lang ito with matching eye smile. _Ay hindi nagttwitch yung mata niya when he smiles. That’s a good sign. May dimples pero di naman malalim… so far so good!_

"So, uhm, order na ba tayo? Or we can have some wine first?" Alok ni Baekhyun.

"Wine and cheese, okay lang? I checked this place on Yelp, they're known for their own wine. We can try that." _Wow, he knows what he wants. Hindi sanay si Baekhyun dahil sa bawat desisyon nila ni Chanyeol, laging "ikaw bahala" o "kung anong mas gusto mo" ang sagot nito sa kanya. It worked well for them kasi mas kaunti ang pinagtataluhan nila… or so it seems._

Pagkatapos magorder, nagsimula nang mangilatis ang singer. "Paano kayo nagkakilala ni Kyungsoo, if I may ask?"

"I was part of a Ballet Company in San Francisco, and then got engaged with the choreographer, who is Kyungsoo's cousin."

_Gago engaged??? Muntik mabuga ni Baekhyun ang tubig na iniinom… di pa pala siya tapos magkwento kasi._

"We dated for five months; I think. Then he proposed. Ako naman pumayag kasi I was over the moon. To be part of the best ballet company, and then be with the love of my life every day at work? Sobrang swerte ko.

Ayun, hindi pa kami umaabot ng isang taong magkasama, he announced in front of the company that he was flying to Russia kasi may better offer. Mind you, aalis siya without me, his fiancée. Nalaman ko lang din that time.

So nagmakaawa ako at sinabi kong isama niya ako. Di man lang nga ako nagtanong kung paano na yung engagement namin, kasi he was leaving me for Christ sake!"

Dumating na ang wine at cheese platter kaya napatigil sandali si Kai. Medyo nagiging intense narin naman ang kwento niya, first question pa lang ni Baekhyun.

Pagkatapos magpasalamat sa waiter, nagpatuloy siya magsalita pero mas kalmado na. "Turns out, may Prima Donna sa Russia na kukunin siya to head a new ballet company. But I doubt, gagawin lang siyang kabit nun at magpapagamit naman siya for fame and fortune." May bitterness sa huling statement niya, but can you blame him? Nagmaghal lang naman siya.

"Kyungsoo was so sorry, sabi niya if I need anything I should let him know kasi tutulungan niya ako."

"So, you need me? Kasi ako yung pinadala ni Kyungsoo sa'yo?" Baekhyun gave a timid laugh bago magsip sa wine glass niya.

Nangiti na naman si Kai. _Sige lang flirt back._

"It's more like I told him I want a fresh start kaya uuwi ako dito sa Pilipinas."

"E bakit ka nag-end up sa blind date na 'to?"

Sinandal ni Kai ang nakatiklop na mga braso sa lamesa at mas lumapit kay Baekhyun. He took a deep sigh and looked resigned nang sinabing "I'm quoting Kyungsoo ha. Sabi niya kasi "I want you to meet my friend. Bagay kayong mag-usap, ikaw iniwan at siya nang-iwan."

"Wow so therapy pala to? Di ako nainform." Baekhyun raised his glass at nagtoss sila.

"Grabe yung love story mo, parang pwedeng gumawa ng extended version ng isang linggong pag-ibig." Di alam ni Baekhyun kung gets ng ka-date ang reference pero tumango naman ito kaya baka oo.

"Ikaw? What's your story Baekhyun Park-now-Byun."

Tinapunan ng maliit na piraso ng cheese ng singer ang kausap. Somehow, he feels comfortable with this person. "Ano ba, Baekhyun Byun nga!"

"To make the long story short, may childhood best friend ako, we got married, I asked for a divorce kasi gusto ko best friends nalang kami."

"And?"

"Anong and?" Nagtaasan sila ng kilay. Aba, nagmatigas pa walang nagaalis ng tingin sa isa.

_Bat ba ganto tong si Kai. He feels familiar. Para akong nakatingin sa salamin._

"Feel ko lang na may kasunod pa yang kwento mo. Kasi kung ikaw ang nakipaghiwalay, dapat okay ka na, and the story ends there. But you don't look okay? I'm sorry. Yung mga mata mo sobrang expressive kasi. Mukha kang malungkot to be honest."

_Therapy nga ito, my gosh._

Natigilan si Baekhyun kasi he doesn't feel attacked? Kung si Jongdae or Kyungsoo ang mangilatis sa kanya ng ganto, kanina pa siguro siya nagwalkout.

Kai patiently waited for his date to respond. Nakikita niya ang mga mata nito na parang pinoproseso ang sinabi niya.

"Hay, sige na nga. Well si Sin--- I mean, Park, ayan kaya ayaw ko na magpatawag ng Baekhyun Park, okay? I gave him space para we can go back to being best friends."

"Bullshit."

"Sorry?" Nagulat si Baekhyun kasi ang lakas naman ng loob ng kausap niya. Feeling close na nga, judger din katulad niya!

"Di ganun kadali yun. Di pwedeng maging kaibigan NA LANG ulit ang taong minahal mo romantically. Lalo na kayo, I'm guessing, childhood sweethearts?"

"Tangina, therapist ka ba?" He didn't mean it to offend, pero lahat kasi ng tanong niya natatamaan si Baekhyun. Nang hindi sumagot si Kai tinuloy ng singer ang kwento.

"During our time off, he hooked up with someone and knocked her up."

"Okay, lets fix your terms ha? First, hindi siya time off, kasi hiwalay na kayo. Di lang siya basta cool off. Two, hook up ba talaga? Bakit sabi ni Kyungsoo, nagdedate na si Park with the girl?"

"Oh, e alam mo na pala e! Bakit ka pa nagtatanong, wala na ayoko na magkwento." Nagkunwaring nagliligpit si Baekhyun para umalis.

"Magbibigay ako ng opinyon on behalf of Mr. Park ha? Dahil kami yung mga iniwan." Once again po, natigilan na naman si Baekhyun. Kung sa bawat rude awakening ay natatapunan siya ng malaming na tubig, baka baha na sa pinagkakaupuan niya ngayon.

"Napagusapan niyo ba to?"

"Of course."

"Pinakinggan mo ba ang side niya?"

Baekhyun shook his head.

"But still you went on with your plan. So, what now?"

"Feeling ko kasi he needed a push to reach his full potential. What pains me is that he's picking himself up now, but he no longer needs me." Tumulo na ang luha ni Baekhyun. Wala na siyang pakielam kung may makakita pero gusto lang niyang ilabas talaga.

"He was always the quiet and chill one in our relationship. Tapos ngayon nalalaman ko sa friends ko na he's doing good. I should be happy for him. Pero kasi tangina. Why can't he be better with me?"

Buti nalang nasa isang sulok sila ng restaurant at di makikita kung sino man ang humihikbi sa kanila.

"Did you ever ask him if yun ba ang gusto niya in a partner?

"Ang alin?"

"Yang pagiging controlling mo."

"I was never---"

Di pa niya natapos ang sasabihin pero Kai rephrased his question. "Yang pagiging pushy mo sa kanya. Okay lang sa kanya yan? He let you do that?"

Nahihiyang tumango ang singer.

"Wow, he must really love you. You're a handful, like me." Medyo gulat si Kai sa sagot ng kausap.

"O ito na ang opinyon naming team naiwanan ha? When my fiancée left me, inisip ko kung saan ba ako nagkulang? Ano ba ang meron yung Prima Donna'ng yun na wala ako?"

At sabay nilang sinagot "matres". Natawa silang dalawa at uminom muna ulit ng wine.

"After some time naisip ko, pwede ko siyang sisihin sa lahat, kasi he left me. Pero, ako rin for sure may shortcomings. Kaya kita tinatanong if you heard his side, kasi para maintindihan mo na hindi ikaw ang talunan sa sitwasyong ito.

Hindi mo pwede irationalize yang paghiwalay mo sa kanya just because you want him to work harder. You can't just crush someone's heart tapos papatahanin mo at bati na kayo ulit. Di na bata si Park. At hindi lang ikaw ang kayang tumulong sa kanya."

Tinungga ni Baekhyun ang natitirang wine sa baso niya.

"Let him go. You owe him that. For sure he's starting his new life now, and you should too."

Noong gabing iyon umuwi si Baekhyun na maga ang mata pero magaan ang loob. Salamat kay Kyungsoo, nakahanap siya ng kaibigan kay Kai.

_Sasalubungin kita sa dulo ng 'yong galit_

_Uunawain kita para 'di tayo maging_

_Epidemyang 'di matapos-tapos sugpuin_

_O problemang di makita, sa'n ang salarin_

_Tayo ba ay naging makasarili?_

_Sarado ba'ng tenga sa mga hiling?_

xxx

Dahil parehas naman silang single, Baekhyun found himself going on frequent dates with Kai. Lumalabas din sila for game night Wednesdays at Karaoke Friday’s ng kanilang mga kaibigan.

Baekhyun never dated anyone but Chanyeol. To say na first time niya ito is an understatement. Pero ang kinaganda nga lang ay parang hindi ibang tao si Kai. Lagi silang nagtatalo, head on, pero at the end of the day, tatawanan nalang nila dahil mare-realize nilang parehas silang matigas ang ulo at ayaw magpatalo.

Palabas galing movie house sina Kai at Baekhyun sa Eastwood. Biglang nagcrave for Strawberry ice cream ang singer kaya dumaan sila sa convenience store bago umuwi. Malakas ang tawanan nila dahil di parin sila makagetover sa romcom na pinanuod nila. Sobrang cheesy kasi at hindi realistic. Sabi nga ni Mr. Adam Levine, _it's not always rainbows and butterflies,_ pero hibang naman tayong movie goers sa di makatotohanang all out romantic plots.

"'Ta?"

Hindi pa narinig nung una ni Baekhyun dahil nagbabatuhan sila ng madramang linya from the movie.

"Sinta?" Ngayon mas malinaw at narinig na niya. Silang tatlo lang kasi ang customers sa store.

Napapikit si Baekhyun at dahan-dahang humarap. Nakita naman ni Kai ito.

"Hi." Matipid na sabi ni Baekhyun sa dating asawa. He looks so good. He still looks the same, pero mas maikli na ang buhok, lumiit ang muka at mas buff. Maaliwalas tignan.

"Pare, Chanyeol" he offers his hand to Kai na equally quiet sa tabi ng singer.

"Kai, nice to meet you."

Salamat sa short introductions, nakarecover na sa minor shock si Baekhyun. "Kumusta? Dito ka na nakatira?" Napansin kasi niyang nakapambahay ito.

"Yup, sa La Fayette. Malapit kasi dito work ni Rosie kaya we decided to find a unit here."

_Ah, Rosie naman pala._

"Bumili lang ako ng yosi, sige na, ayoko na makaistorbo sa date niyo. Bye 'Ta" casual na bati ng songwriter.

"Nice to meet you pare, ingatan mo 'tong best friend ko ha?" Isa pang handshake at tumalikod na ito.

Nang makalabas na ng tindahan si Chanyeol, niyakap ni Kai ang singer and he hugged him back. May itatanong dapat siya sa dating asawa, kaso nakita ang yakapan at narinig niyang tinawag na _Boo_ ni Kai ito, kaya minabuti niyang wag nalang.

"Proud of you Boo, kasi hindi ka umiyak. You held it together." Times like this, na-aappreciate ni Baekhyun na nakilala niya si Kai. Kasi kahit di siya magsalita, alam na nito ang pinagdadaanan niya.

Boo, kasi laging parang baby si Baekhyun tuwing nagdadrama. Kahit parehas sila ng personality, Kai willingly allowed him to be the childish one in their friendship. _Mukang mas kailangan niya ng comfort, kesa sa akin eh._

xxx

Nakatanggap ng message si Baekhyun mula kay Chanyeol, asking to meet sa isang restaurant. Pag dating ng singer ay akala niya mali ang napuntahan niya dahil Vegan restaurant ito.

_Alam naman ni Chanyeol na lalagnatin ako pag gulay lang. Di ko kakayaning walang karne. Di pa naman ako naglunch._

Pagpasok niya ay nakita niya agad ang dating asawa. Nagkumustahan sila, nakwento ng songwriter na nagenroll siya sa Pilates classes.

_Wow for someone na napakatamad gumalaw, Pilates pa?_

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil mukang regular si Chanyeol dito. Kilala na siya ng staff at di niya kinailangan tignan ang menu para umorder. Tinanong niya ang singer kung ano ang gusto nito pero humingi nalang ito ng tubig.

"Ta, nabalitaan ko na may hold up sa divorce papers on your end."

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil oo, siya man ang nagsabing maghiwalay sila pero di naman siya nagmamadaling magdivorce. Hiwalay na naman sila, what's the rush to end it legally?

Nang walang nakuhang sagot si Chanyeol, tinuloy nito ang gustong sabihin. "Sinabi ko na kila Mama at Ate, siyempre nagalit sila sa akin. But please don't worry because you're safe. I left you out of this mess. Hindi nila alam na nakipaghiwalay ka na sakin prior to me dating Rosie."

_Ang usapan, sabay kakausapin ang parents namin. Pero fast forward na nga pala, dahil may Rosie._

"Sinabi na kasi ni Rosie sa parents niya na we're expecting. They want us to get married soon, bago siya manganak."

_Ah, nagmamadali talaga._

"When I said I don't want you to do anything about this, I meant it. Ayaw kitang mastress. Let's just settle the divorce, please Sinta?"

Nagpintig ang tenga ni Baekhyun sa narinig. "What makes you think na magiging mabuti kang ama? E ayaw mo nga magkaanak noon." Baekhyun's tone was threatening but Chanyeol being Chanyeol, was calm and ready to make the singer understand.

"Feeling ko kasi magiging okay na mom si Rosie."

_Feeling???_

"Nakita mo naman how she took care of Dahlia diba? I just saw it in her."

"Wow gago, sakit naman nun? You knew I wanted a family with you. Ngayon, porket wala akong matres you'll give me this bullshit?"

"And fuck, all this time bi ka? Pero ako lang ang na-date mo. So paano mo nalamang gusto mo pala sya? Aren't you marrying her just for convenience?"

Hinilamos ni Chanyeol ang kamay sa muka. _He didn't expect this talk to turn out this way._

"E paano ko nga malalaman kung anong gusto ko, kung simula bata palang tayo ikaw na ang kasama ko?" _Naiinis na si Chanyeol. Nalimutan na niya na expert ang dating asawa in pushing his buttons._

"So ako ang sinisisi mo ngayon? Well sorry naman na pinigilan kita magexplore ha. Di ko alam na naimpluwensyahan ka lang pala ng kabaklaan ko. Wag ka mag alala, pipirmahan ko na agad yung divorce papers."

Wala nang chance si Chanyeol para habulin ang dating asawa dahil nagmadali itong magwalkout at drive paalis.

One of these days, kailangan na talagang lumipat ni Baekhyun ng bahay. Kinakain lang siya ng lungkot kapag umuuwi siya e. The cold, empty house is mocking him sa tuwing papasok siya dito. Kaya't minabuti niyang dumiretso sa condo ni Kai.

Hindi pa binubuksan ng buo ni Kai ang pinto, nagumpisa nang magrant ang singer. "Tangina. TANGINA TALAGA! He barely knows her. He's just lost. He's so wrong to be with her, I know I'm right because he's been with me since we were kids." Hinayaan lang siya magdrama at humagulgol hanggang umaga.

xxx

Pagod si Baekhyun sa paglinis ng buong bahay maghapon pero hindi man lang siya dalawin ng antok kahit mag a-ala-una na ng madaling araw.

Nahanap niya kasi ang isang scented stationary na may nakasulat na tula. Ito ang unang binigay ni Chanyeol na naglalaman ng tunay na nararamdaman nito para sa kanya.

Maikli lang daw muna, dahil meron naman silang habang buhay para mabuo ang tula.

_Pansamantalang titigil ang aking mundo para sa'yo._

_Handang iwanan ang buhay na aking nakasanayan para sa'yo._

_Dahil kailangan, kailangan kita._

_Ang kadilima'y lumiwanag._

_Sa'yong bawat galaw ako'y sumasabay._

_Ngunit hanggang kailan kita mahihintay._

Paulit-ulit binabasa ni Baekhyun ito hanggang sa nakaisip siya ng idurugtong ditto. Nang matapos, nilapatan niya tono para maging kanta.

xxx

Salamat sa suporta ni Kai at Kyungsoo, nakalipat na rin ng tirahan si Baekhyun. Hindi niya binenta ang bahay dahil regalo ito sa kanila ng dad niya. He also made sure he'll be in a different city, far away from his ex-husband.

He wanted to start fresh kaya konti lang ang dinala niya sa bagong bahay. He settled for an apartelle sa may Mckinley. Kahit ayaw niya ng Makati traffic, he learned to love this Makati-Taguig fusion. Laging maingay, maraming tao, hindi tulad sa QC na parang kahit saan siya tumingin, sobrang bland at lungkot (kasalanan to ni Chanyeol).

Humingi sya ng pabor kila Kuya Min at Jongdae para daanan ang box ng gamit ni Chanyeol na naiwan sa dating bahay nila. Sobrang busy ng dalawa para sa kasal kaya di nila ito mapickup. Ayaw naman sila kulitin ni Baekhyun dahil wala na nga siyang ambag as best man tapos magdedemand pa siya. Pero kasi, nakaharang yung box sa kitchen counter niya. Mag-iisang linggo na ito dito at ayaw na niyang tumagal pa.

Di siya nakatiis, he drove to Eastwood at pumunta sa condo ni Chanyeol at Rosie. Kilala siya ng receptionist kaya hindi masyadong kinilatis kung saang unit ito pupunta.

Sa dala niyang box ay may isang notebook na puno ng tula ni Chanyeol. Dito din niya inipit ang natapos niyang kanta. _Bahala na, mabasa niya o hindi, it'll just be here._

Pag-akyat niya may nakita siyang isang tambak ng basura sa labas ng unit nila Chanyeol. Halos puro kahon ng baby stuff. Bilang tsimoso, sinilip niya ang mga ito at nahulog sa trashbag ang kanyang wedding ring.

_Oo na, judge him all you want, pero suot pa rin niya ito._

Kinailangan pa niyang ipasok ang ulo sa plastic para mahanap ito. Nagulat naman siya dahil may tumaway sa kanya ng Baek.

_Yes, best timing in the world!_

Nandun sa harap niya si Chanyeol na may hawak ng groceries sa kanang kamay, at kaholding hands ang very pregnant na si Rosie sa kaliwa.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" Tanong ng kanyang dating asawa.

"Iaabot ko sana 'tong box mo, kaso kanina pa ako nagddoorbell, e walang sumasagot." Kinakabahan siya bigla kasi nakakahiya naman. Tapos hahanapin pa niya singsing niya. _Paano kung biglang dumating yung trash collector?_

"Okay, pero anong ginagawa mo sa basura namin?" Medyo naweirdohan si Chanyeol sa nadatnan kasi.

"May nahulog kasi." Nilagay niya sa bulsa ang isa niyang kamay at bigla siyang napabuntong- hininga dahil nandun lang pala sa bulsa ang singsing. Baka nastuck nung sinuksok niya ang susi ng kotse kanina. _Hay buti nalang._

"So ayan yung box. Hi Rosie! Una na ako." Tinuro niya ang nakalapag sa sahig at nagmamadaling tumalikod dala ang notebook.

"Uy sandali, diba notebook ko yan?" paghabol ni Chanyeol. Pumasok na sa unit si Rosie kaya sila nalang ang natira sa hallway.

"Oo nga pala, shit sorry." Kaya iniabot niya ito sabay alis.

Noong gabing yun, inisa-isang tignan ni Chanyeol ang laman ng box. Inantay pa niyang makatulog si Rosie para less questions, at walang pagdududa.

Hinuli niya buklatin ang notebook. Lahat ng una niyang kanta ay nakasalin dito. Tahimik siyang tao at sa pamamagitan ng mga kanta niya nakuhang ilabas ang tunay na damdamin.

May nakaipit na papel sa notebook. Kinabahan siya dahil hindi ata niya kaya makabasa ng sulat mula kay Baekhyun. Mas lalo ngayon na nagdadalawang-isip na siya sa kinatatayuan niya. Mas gusto nalang niya bumalik sa pamilyar.

Naalala niya ang tulang ito. Natawa siya dahil bata palang siya, hopeless romantic na? Pero hindi niya alam ang mararamdaman sa dinugtong ng dating asawa.

_Pansamantalang titigil ang aking mundo para sa'yo._

_lsusugal ang puso kong Iumalangoy sa Iungkot para sa'yo._

_Susundan kita sa mundo ng duda,_

_Dahil kailangan, kailangan kita._

_Ang kadilima'y lumiwanag._

_Sa'yong bawat galaw, ako'y sumasabay._

_Ngunit hanggang kailan kita mahihintay_ **.**

Ang daming tumatakbo sa isipan ni Chanyeol kaya dali-dali siyang umalis ng bahay at pinuntahan ang dating asawa.

Sarado na ang ilaw ng bahay. _Ito ba yung tamang address? Baka niloko lang ako ni Kyungsoo?_

Kinakabahan siya pero in a good way? Namiss niya ang Sinta niya. Ang tagal niyang inantay ito to come around. Kung wala mang Rosie sa kwento, malamang kanina pa niya hinahagkan si Baekhyun.

Natutunan naman niyang mahalin ang nobya sa maikling oras na magkasama sila. Siguro habang pinapalaki nila ang kanilang anak, his feelings for her would grow as well. Yun ang kaibahan ni Rosie kay Baekhyun. Ang pagmahal niya sa dalaga ay isang proseso. Samantalang kay Baekhyun, hindi niya alam ang rason, pero sigurado parin si Chanyeol na mahal niya ito.

He will forever be _in love_ with Baekhyun.

Hindi niya alam kung gaano siya katagal nakaupo sa doorstep ng dating asawa. Nagyoyosi lang siya habang iniisip ang mga bagay-bagay.

Biglang bumukas ang pinto na sinasandalan niya at napahiga siya sa sahig. Nagkatinginan sila ng may-ari ng bahay.

"Kanina ka pa ba diyan?" Ang tanong ng halatang bagong gising na si Baekhyun.

Hindi naman niya ito sinabihang pupunta siya. Balak niyang katukin kapag alam na niya ang sasabihin. Pero wala e, heto na.

"Paano mo nalamang andito ako?"

"Naamoy ko yung usok galing sa yosi."

"So paano mo nga nalamang ako?"

"Alam ko yung amoy ng sigarilyo mo, Ta."

Iniinis lang ni Chanyeol ang singer dahil namiss niya eh?

Tumabi ito sa kanya sa labas ng pintuan niya. Magkadikit ang kanilang hita at ramdam ang init ng katabi.

"Kailan ka pa ulit nagsimulang magyosi?"

"Pagkaalis ko ng bahay nung sinabi ko sa'yong nabuntis ko si Rosie."

"Stress?"

Umiling si Chanyeol. "Narinig kasi kitang umiyak. Tapos hindi ko alam gagawin ko."

Nakatingin lang sa langit si Baekhyun nagbibilang ng mga bituin. Himala at hindi kumakabog ang dibdib niya. Parang tulad lang sila ng dati, yung Chanyeol at Baekhyun na magbestfriends.

"Ta, I don't know what the rules are, but I really miss you."

"Gusto mo bang pumasok?" Maingat na tinanong ni Baekhyun. _At bumalik ka na ulit sa akin?_

"Alam mo ba, nagtayo na ako ng sarili kong studio. Maliit lang pero I have a team of thriving composers and producers na mapagyayabang ko."

"Good for you, Mr. Loey Park. I am so happy for you."

Natawa silang dalawa at nagkatinginan. Lumapit si Baekhyun at konti nalang ay maglalapat na ang kanilang labi.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, at kaya napaiwas ng tingin ang singer. Awkward silence.

"All I wanted was for you to be proud of me, Sinta."

Naluluha na si Baekhyun. Is this the closure that they needed? Will they finally be at peace after this?

"Tama na drama ng baby damulag! You should probably go home, Rosie's waiting for you."

Nakita niyang kumikinang na ang mga mata ni Chanyeol, di na napigilan ang pagluha. Niyakap siya nito ng mahigip at hinalikan siya nito sa noo, sa pisngi, sa ilong at sa labi, like how it has always been.

Kakawala na dapat sa bisig si Baekhyun nang mas humigpit pa ang yakap ni Chanyeol. "Konti pa please? Kailangan ko to." Hinayaan niya ito at tanging paghikbi lang nila ang rinig sa kalaliman ng gabi.

"Sinta, I can't believe I'm having a baby and it's not with you."

And just like that, akala ni Baekhyun matatapos na lahat that night. But Chanyeol's last statement made him question his decisions. Di na naman siya pinatulog ng lalaking yun.

_Sorry di kita hinabol_

_Sorry tayo'y malabo_

_Maya-maya lang ay may ilaw na_

_Pero sana ay malaman mo_

_Magka ilaw man madilim pa rin_

_Kung wala ka_

xxx

Tumitingin ng Facebook posts si Baekhyun at sinasabayan ng paglagok ng beer.

"Pang-ilan mo na yan? Hinay-hinay lang."

Kanina pa inaantay ng singer ang dating asawa. Nagtext kasi ito na gusto ulit makipagkita pero di agad nakareply. Yun pala, kaninang umaga ang baby shower nila. _At hindi siya invited._

_Fuck them._

Baekhyun's hurt dahil hindi siya inuna ng dating asawa at isama mo pang di siya invited sa celebration kanina.

"Ta, I’ll go straight to the point. I fucked up, took us for granted. If you're open to it, I could do better. I'll do better, please? And if there is still a chance for me… for us? Gusto kong malaman." Maingay sa napiling bar ni Baekhyun at malakas pa ang music kaya sinisigaw niya ang pagmamakaawa kay Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, sorry I can't."

"Tanginang yan, I'm Baekhyun again? Ang galing mo rin gumawa ng distance satin ano? By fucking demoting me to just Baekhyun whenever you feel like it? The other night you called me Sinta. You almost chose me again!" Sobrang frustrated niya at naguguluhan.

"Bakit mo ako pinuntahan nung isang gabi? Ha? Bakit, Chanyeol???" Ramdam ang pait sa bawat salitang binibigkas ni Baekhyun.

"Di ko alam, okay? Stop asking please!" Tumayo na ang songwriter at aalis na dapat. Napigilan lang siya ni Baekhyun.

"I think you know why. Tangina Chanyeol, make up your fucking mind!"

"I already did. And I chose them. I want my future with them! Okay na? Di pa ba obvious na I'm trying to change?"

Unti-unting binaba ni Baekhyun ang kamay niyang pumipigil kay Chanyeol umalis. Nanghina siya sa narinig, parang bibigay ang katawan niya bigla.

"Why didn't you want to change for me?"

"Because I don't think you wanted me to." Humina ang boses ni Chanyeol and he looked so resigned.

"All I did was wait for you to grow up. I helped you with everything and never pressured you."

"But you did pressure me. Hinayaan naman kita. Kasi isa lang dapat ang magaling sa atin, at ikaw yun."

Naghanap ng isang secluded corner si Baekhyun at doon na nilabas ang pag-iyak. Tinakpan siya ni Chanyeol para hindi makita ng dumadaan ang paghikbi ng singer. Hinarang pa nga niya ang braso niya para magmukang nagme-makeout lang sila.

Lumapit pa si Chanyeol at tinignan mata sa mata si Baekhyun. "I never felt na equal tayo. You were always better in this relationship. You were controlling but not in an aggressive way, but you did hold everything in my life, especially my heart. Look, I didn't plan to say these things to you kasi never naman ako nagreklamo sa dynamics ng relationship natin. Pero please don't blame me as if I'm the bad guy here. Please, Sinta."

_Please understand, wala akong planong saktan ka ng ganto._

"Di ko naman naisip na magiging kami ni Rosie. Kahit tanungin mo siya, alam niyang she will never replace you in my life. Paano kung ikaw yung unang nakahanap ng bago? Paano kung mapalitan na agad ng Boo ang Sinta? Ako na nga yung iniwan, tapos magseselos pa ako sa bago mo?"

"Ano bang akala mo sa akin?! Hindi naman ako yung nakabuntis agad, so how dare you say that!"

"E ano bang gusto mo? Sige na sabihan mo na. Gusto mo naman diba ikaw ang laging tama! You know what? I feel sorry for you. Dahil sa ugali mo maiiwan kang mag-isa." Napuno na talaga si Chanyeol at naglakad palabas ng bar.

Hinabol naman siya agad ni Baekhyun dahil ayaw niyang hindi siya ang may huling salita. "Tangina mo Chanyeol. Wag na wag kang babalik sa akin!"

Dire-diretso lang ang lakad ni Chanyeol papunta sa parking lot at lalong nabi-bwisit si Baekhyun dahil di siya nito pinapansin kahit anong masasakit na salita ang sinisigaw niya.

Pinatay na ni Chanyeol ang alarm ng kotse at papasok na dapat ito nang pinigilan siya ni Baekhyun. Lumuhod ito sa lupa at niyakap ang dating asawa.

"I'm sorry please. Sinta, I fucked up and I AM SO SORRY. Last chance? I'll court you everyday. Let's get married again wherever you want? I'll let you do your work, di na kita papakielaman. I'll even get lesser projects to spend more time with you. Just please, wag mo akong iwan, Sinta." Baekhyun was crying so hard at pinagtitinginan na sila. Wala na siyang pakielam kasi alam niyang this is his last straw.

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at nanghihina dahil paano sila umabot dito? Kahit kailan di niya naisip na hahantong sa ganto. Ang tagal niyang minahal at inalagaan si Baekhyun para di niya makitang magkaganto ito pero nandito sila ngayon, both a mess.

Umupo siya sa tapat ni Baekhyun, pinunasan ang luha at niyakap ito. Unti-unti niya silang tinayo habang patuloy ang paghikbi ng dating asawa sa kanyang dibdib. He was swaying them at hinahagod ang likod ng kayakap para kumalma.

"Ta, I want you to listen. Okay? I'm not mad at you. I will never be mad at you. I am hurt with what happened, but life fucked us up, so I'm trying to live with it. Pumayag ako na hiwalayan ka kasi naipangako ko na sa'yo yun. A promise is a promise. I can't take it back kasi binigyan mo naman ako ng limang taon bilang asawa mo. Hinayaan mo akong mahalin ka as Baekhyun Park.

Hiwalay man tayo, but always remember, it doesn't make me love you less. You will always be my Baekhyun. My best friend, my first love, the love of my life, ang aking tanging Sinta. Next to my unborn child, you will always, always be one of my priorities.

Please wag mo sabihing wag na kita balikan, kasi sigurado akong I'll still come running back to you. Maybe not as your husband, but as your best friend. Believe me when I say that I need you as much as you need me."

"But I still love you." Muffled pero naintindihan ni Chanyeol. Nakasiksik parin kasi sa yakap niya si Baekhyun.

"And I love you too." Nakahinga na ng maayos si Chanyeol dahil pagkatapos ng halos dalawang taon, nasabi narin niya ang nararamdaman sa dating asawa.

"Best friends?" Pinupunas na ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya sa hoodie ni Chanyeol pero di niya ito pinigilan. Nawalan man siya ng Baekhyun Park, pero ang importante naisalba niya ang relasyon niya with his best friend, Baekhyun Byun.

Nasa kotse na sila, ihahatid ni Chanyeol ang dating asawa. Hindi siya sanay na naka sedan ito. _Maraming pagbabago, maraming magbabago. But we must learn to live with it. Paalala ni Baekhyun sa sarili._

"May I ask?"

"Go." Nasa daan parin ang tingin ni Chanyeol habang ang singer naman ay nakadungaw sa bintana.

"Bakit si Rosie?"

"Alam mo inisip ko rin yan. Kasi I clearly saw how you were slowly winning me back. Tapos narealize ko minsan lang ako mabigyan ng chance to be in a relationship na pantay kami?”

"Di ba kita binibigyan ng chance?”

_Ito na naman yung mga tanong ni Baekhyun. Pero kailangan ko sagutin ng diretso, kahit masasaktan siya, para maintindihan niya ang lahat._

"Hindi sa ganun, I mean sa ating dalawa, you always give me what I want, but you decide on when and how. Remember my wedding proposal? You said no--"

"I said NOT YET" Baekhyun corrected.

"So ayun nga, and then after a year, inaya mo ako magpakasal. Do you get it? Sa sitwasyon ngayon, I am fully in control of my life, on what I want to do next, or to my future."

"Kasi di na kita hawak sa leeg."

"Let's put it this way, you let go of me. Na baka tama ring you asked for your freedom para we can grow separately."

"Alam mo pag ako nagsasabi na nakipaghiwalay ako sa'yo, okay lang. Pero pag ikaw ang nagsasabi, parang ako yung iniwanan."

"We'll never be the same Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Kasi sa paghiwalay natin, may naiwan tayong parte ng isa't isa sa nakaraan natin. Yung love, yung sakit, lahat-lahat we lock it in the deepest part of our heart tapos doon lang siya. Na kahit maging okay na tayo ulit as best friends, yung dating tayo, together with our memories shaped us to be better versions of us."

Baekhyun was humming 'For Good' from Wicked, dahil favorite niya ito at eksakto ang message nito sa pinaguusapan nila ngayon.

"Diba, I always put you first and I was content with the small projects that I had, as long as I had you. Wala Nakong hihilingin pang iba nung naging tayo.

But the past year without you, narealize ko na kaya ko pala. Nalimutan ko na kung paano maging Chanyeol Park. Not Chanyeol, Baekhyun's husband, or LOEY the songwriter. I found myself again. I got lost in our relationship, I've put you in a pedestal na dapat ikaw ang priority, na nakalimutan ko na mabuhay bilang ako. I lived for us, and if you didn't leave me, di ko mahahanap ang sarili ko ulit. So thank you."

"How is Rosie to you? Does she treat you right? Unang beses ngayong gabi sinabi ni Baekhyun ang pangalan ni Rosie na hindi umiiyak.

"Yes, she does. Hindi man conventional yung nangyari samin, kasi nauna ang baby sa pagiging magkarelasyon, pero nagusap kami about our past and our future. We laid out all our worries, insecurities, concerns on the table. We saw each other as human beings na napapagod, nasasaktan, gusto lang magmahal at mahalin."

"Hindi ko ba yun nagawa? Ang hayaan kang mahalin mo ako at mahalin kita?"

"You did. Pero kasi you were THE ONE for me. Akala ko wala akong pag-asa sayo, na hanggang best friends lang talaga tayo. Tapos nung sinabi mong you felt the same, nagka-thing na tayo."

"Pero kami ni Rosie, we let nature take its own course. Kinilala ulit namin ang isa't isa and let each feel. She knows that I am not in love with her yet, but I sure do love her."

"Okay. So I'm the lesson that gets you to your happy ending." Nakita ni Chanyeol ang malungkot na ngiti ni Baekhyun. Pero mas maaliwalas na ang itsura niya ngayon kesa kanina nung sinimulan nila ang pag-uusap na ito sa bar.

"Nasa pang-ilang chapter na ako ng libro ng buhay ko, pero never ka mawawala sa kwentong to, Sinta. You will always be in between every line and every stranger in my life story kasi ganun ka kaimportante sakin."

Ngayon lang na-appreciate ni Baekhyun ang traffic. Salamat dito, nakapagusap silang dalawa ni Chanyeol, at mas naintindihan na niya ang lahat.

xxx

Sa wakas dumating na rin ang araw ng kasal ni Kuya Minseok at Jongdae. Dapat nagb-beauty rest si Baekhyun ngayon pero nadelay ang flight niya to Palawan at panigurado siyang nagpapanic na ang kanyang best friend. Nakatanggap na kasi siya ng simpleng text message na "F.O na ba?" kaya alam niyang dapat na siyang matakot.

Buti nalang nakaabot sila ni Kyungsoo, who is his plus one. Invited din naman talaga ang kaibigang singer pero mas gusto nilang magsama buong gabi kesa makihalubilo sa ibang kapwa single.

Pasubo ng leche flan si Baekhyun nang bigla na siya tawagin para sa Best Man speech.

"Hi everyone. Di po ako kakanta ngayon." Nagtawanan agad ang lahat. Para narin kasi siyang kapamilya talaga ni Jongdae kaya kilalang-kilala narin siya ng mga ito.

"Sa totoo lang, I'd go anywhere for Jongdae because he's been with me since I lost my mom. Since then, he considered me as family and I will forever be grateful for him, for coming to that gloomy playground when I needed someone the most.

Bata palang kami lagi niyang binubully si Kuya Min and Chanyeol over here, ang 4th member ng gang namin, would see Kuya Min crying somewhere hidden. Ang tanong, bakit hindi nanglaban si Kuya kahit mas matanda siya samin? Di ko alam ang sagot noon. But as we grew up, I learned that it was Kuya Min's way of accepting Jongdae's love."

Tumigil siya saglit para huminga. Tumingin siya sa crowd at doon niya nakita si Rosie na nakayapos kay Chanyeol.

"At long last, love wins. To you, my BFF and Kuya Min, you are so lucky to be the best of friends. Continue to respect each other, be patient and you don't always have to be right, even if you are. Treat each other as equals, as half of a whole." Pinipigilan niyang hindi magcrack ang boses, pero nagtagpo ang tingin nila ni Chanyeol at nagbigay ito ng malaking ngiti sa kanya.

"Lastly, fight for your love everyday. I wish I had."

Habang pumipili ng dessert si Baekhyun, nagulat siya sa mababang boses na biglang nagsalita malapit sa kanyang tenga. "Lagot ka kay Junmyeon, pang ilang matamis mo na yan?"

Halos mabitawan ng singer ang hawak na platito sa gulat. "Gago ka talaga!" Natawa nalang silang dalawa. They're slowly getting back to being friends na laking pasalamat ng lahat dahil naagapan pa.

"Ganda ng speech mo, Ta!" Inakbayan siya ni Chanyeol pero sinagot siya ng isang irap dahil akala binobola siya nito. "Sira, siryoso kasi ako!"

“O padating si Jolina!” siniko ni Baekhyun ang best friend. Loko talaga.

Lumapit si Rosie para magpaalam na mauuna na siya sa hotel room nila. Nasa loob naman sila ng resort kaya hindi ito mahihirapang bumalik. Malaki na kasi ang tiyan nito at madali nang mapagod kaya minabuti na niyang magpahinga. Ayaw naman niyang isama ang nobyo kahit mapilit ito, dahil di naman palagi kinakasal ang best friends niya.

"Babe, I'll go ahead na ha?" Sabay halik sa pisngi. Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun at nagpaalam na rin.

Inantay muna ni Baekhyun makalayo si Rosie bago tuksuhin ang best friend. "Babe? Nagpapatawag ka na ng babe ngayon?"

"Ikaw lang naman ang may ayaw sa common endearments eh." Nakangising sumagot si Chanyeol. Dagdag pa niya, "sa totoo lang, nung crush pa lang kita, I used to call you Babe, Baby, Honey, Love, lahat na ata. Sa tuwing mangangarap ako, I'd imagine myself calling you that and you'd look at me with those dazzling eyes and your boxed smile."

"Hala, I clearly remember sabi mo sakin, ayaw mo?"

"Ayaw ko na bigla nung ayaw mo. Ganun kita kamahal." He bumped the singer's shoulder, teasing him.

Nagse-setup na ang banda sa stage at naexcite silang dalawa. Itututgtog kasi ng banda ang regalong kanta ni Chanyeol sa bagong kasal.

May version si Chanyeol as Loey, pero binigyan ng ibang areglo ng banda dahil may kasamang string quartet.

Nagumpisa na ang intro ng kanta. Lumapit si Chanyeol sa bandang tenga ni Baekhyun at bumulong "Friends na naman tayo diba? Can I let you in on a secret?"

Tumingala si Baekhyun at nagmouth ng "ano?"

"Ito yung unang kanta na ginawa ko para kay Rosie at sa magiging anak namin."

"Ang ganda talaga. I'm really proud of you!"

Si Baekhyun naman ang nagtiptoe at bumulong "can I tell you something?"

Humarap si Chanyeol at nilakihan ng mata ang katabi.

"Maganda talaga yung kanta. And you deserve each other."

_Kung ako lang ang masusunod_

_Aakuhin ko ang iyong pagod_

_'Di ka na muling luluha_

_Lahat ng 'yong dinaldala, akin na_

_Kung akin lang ang mundo_

_Ibibigay ko siya sa iyo_

_Kung pag-aari ko lang ang lumbay_

_Itatago ko siya habang buhay_

_Wala nang inggit, wala nang galit_

_Paliligayahin kita bawat saglit_

_Kung akin lang ang mundo_

_Ibibigay ko siya sa iyo_

xxx

Pagkatapos ng isang buwan, nafinalize na ang divorce ng singer na si Baekhyun Byun at songwriter na si Chanyeol Park. Hindi na sila masyado pinagpiyestahan ng media dahil nagpost sila ng sulat sa social media nila, para wala nang magtatanong pa. Inaantay lang makauwi ng pamilya ni Rosie mula sa Australia at ikakasal narin sila ni Chanyeol.

Samantalang si Baekhyun, minabuti niyang lumayo muna at sundin ang payo ni Kai na unahin ang sarili.

Kai went back to the states pero araw-araw parin niyang kinukulit si Baekhyun na bisitahin siya. The singer took his friend's offer, at nag-aral ito ng Master's sa San Francisco.

_Maaari kayang balasahin_

_Gamit lang ang pasmadong mga kamay_

_Itong pagkakasunod-sunod ng mga araw_

_At lahat ng lumipas, mabubuhay_

_Subukang tumaya pang muli_

xxx

"Hyunee, sabi ko sa'yo ha, I'll buy you two scoops but don't tell Mama, kasi lagot tayong dalawa!"

"Yes daddy! ICE CREAM!!!" Nagtatatalon ang bata sa sobrang excitement. Bawal kasi siya kumain ng sweets sa bahay at tuwing na kay Chanyeol lang siya napagbibigyan.

Rosie and Chanyeol tried to work things out, pero mas minabuti nalang nilang magco-parenting kay Hyunee. Pabalik-balik kasi si Rosie sa Australia dahil nandun ang family business nila, at parehas nilang narealize na gustuhin man nila ng stability, hindi sila makacommit para sa relasyon nilang dalawa. They ended on good terms naman, and they both decided to always put Hyunee first.

Hawak ni Chanyeol ang kamay ng anak at di siya nakatingin sa nilalakaran kaya may nakabunggo ito. Buti nalang di masyado malakas dahil mas maliit sa kanya ang natamaang tao.

"Daddy! Please be careful!" Napagsabihan pa tuloy siya ng kanyang anak.

Nagbow naman ang bata sa lalaking natamaan ng daddy niya. "Sorry po Mister. My dad's a giant so he can't see everything kasi."

Natatawa naman ang lalaki dahil ang daldal naman nitong batang to! Pero napakacute, manang-mana sa daddy niya.

"It's okay little boy!" Lumuhod ito para eye to eye sila ng bata. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hyunee po, sir!"

Nakita ni Chanyeol na nanlaki ang mga mata ng kausap ng anak. This is his cue to speak. "Hi, 'Ta! It's been a while." Buhat na niya ngayon si Hyunee.

Hindi matanggal ang tinginan ng dalawa, naputol lang ng bumulong ang anak ni Chanyeol ng "Daddy, you know him?

Tumango siya sa anak “Can your pretty friend join us for ice cream?"

Dinig naman ni Baekhyun kaya pinipigilan niya matawa.

"Why don't you ask him, baby?"

"Hello po, Tito?" Tumingin siya sa daddy niya dahil hindi niya pa alam ang pangalan.

"Pretty friend's name is Baekhyunee" bulong ni Chanyeol sa bata.

Napatakip ng bibig ang bata at gulat na gulat sa narinig. "What? Hyunee too? Tito pretty is my twin!"

Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun matawa sa sobrang pagkacute ng bata. Gusto na niya ito yakapin.

"So Tito pretty, pwede ka bang sumama samin to eat ice cream? Si Chanyeol na ang nagtanong. Dalawang pares ng almond shaped eyes ang nagaantay ng sagot ni Baekhyun.

Kunwari pa siyang nag-iisip, at parehas ang expression ng mukha ng mag-ama… umaasa.

"Only if its strawberry flavored ice cream?"

Nag loud gasp na naman ang bata dahil pareho na naman sila ni Tito pretty! "That's my favorite too!" Nagpababa ito sa daddy niya at nauna nang maglakad.

"Kailan ka pa dumating?"

"Nung Wednesday lang. Di pa ako masyadong settled kasi isa-isang dumadating mga gamit ko.”

"Are you back for good?"

"Depends on whose asking"

Magtatanong pa sana ulit si Chanyeol pero hinila na ni Hyunee si Tito Pretty papunta sa Ice cream shop.

_Pagbigyan ang sariling malimot_

_Ang katotohanang 'di na babalik_

_Pagbigyan ang sariling maniwala_

_Na baka sakaling tayo sa huli_

_xxx_

**Author's Note:**

> Punas muna ng luha! Kumusta naman ang pagbabasa? Alam niyo bang ang prompt na ito ay base sa movie an Celeste and Jesse Forever? May mga parteng eksakto sa kwento, pero marami akong dinagdag dahil feeling ko ang daming hindi napagusapan sa movie, e kailangan ko rin ng closure!!! Napanuod ko kasi ang movie for the first time nung February at di ako nakagetover kasi bakit naman ganun mami? Kaya blessing in disguise din kasi nahanap ko ang prompt na ito at gusto ko naman bigyan ng hustisya ang mga bida. 
> 
> Bilang singer at songwriter ang ChanBaek, minabuti kong pumili ng mga kantang naging parte ng quarantine playlist ko. Ito ang Balik Tanaw ni Ebe Dancel at ang buong discography ng Ben and Ben. Swerte ko lang na may collab sila at yun ang nakabuo sa kwentong ito.
> 
> Ito nga pala ang mga kantang nagamit ko sa kwento:  
> Lakambini – Ebe Dancel  
> Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay – Ben and Ben  
> Masyado Pang Maaga – Ben and Ben  
> Unang Araw – Sugarfree  
> Cuida – Sugarfree  
> Hangover – Sugarfree  
> Nakikinig Ka Ba Sa Akin? – Ben and Ben  
> Hanggang Kailan Kita Mahihintay – Ebe Dancel  
> Kandila – Sugarfree  
> Baka Sakali – Ebe Dancel, Ben and Ben
> 
> Kung gusto niyong ilabas ang nararamdaman niyo tungkol sa kwento (lalo na sa Twitter), please lagyan niyo ng hashtag na #AkingSinta para mabasa ko? Excited nako sa reveals para mapag-usapan pa natin sila!


End file.
